Letters to Juliet
by edwardluver23
Summary: You know what we need? Time. Time together. Time to do everything, that I can't do without you. The problem with time I've learned, whether it's the last week we spent together or the last day I've spent alive, eventually time always runs out.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Welcome to CCC Galore, how may I help you?" I work here at CCC Galore with my best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We own this business that we started a couple years ago. Alice and I can make a mean cupcake, and Rosalie can make cookies and chocolate like no bodies business. Our business we work for is in Orlando, Florida. It's a pretty small business.

We normally have at least 100 customers a day. That means at least 125 cupcakes a day, about 200 truffles, 200 cookies, 200 actual pieces of chocolate, and about 30 caramel apples. It's a busy day everyday, especially since we only have 3 employees. I guess you could say that we all own the business. That also means we have to work Saturdays, too.

It was a busy day today, I couldn't wait 'til it was closing time at 7 o'clock. I worked the counter today, Alice did the cupcakes, chocolate, and truffles, and Rosalie did the cookies and caramel apples. We are going to have a few more new employees soon. They start tomorrow, and none of us have seen them before. All I'm hoping is they know how to make at least something.

"Alice, Rose! I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I called over my shoulder as I hopped off my stool.

"Bye, Bella!" They called in unison, from the back of the store. We all live in the same condo, but we all leave separately because we never know how many customers there will be. I grabbed my purse from under the counter, put my apron on the hook, and walked out the door.

****The Next Morning

I woke up with a crick in my back, and super tired. I had to get up at 5:30 every morning, because the store opens at 7 a.m. I got up and took a quick shower. I put my hair in a low pony tail, after I dried it. I put a bit of make up on. Then put on my regular tight fitted, white t-shirt and black slacks. I grabbed the keys to my car and a banana, since I didn't have enough time to eat, and walked out of our condo. Alice takes a little longer then me to get ready.

When I arrived at work, the only other person there was Rose.

"Hey, Rose." I called as got on my apron and I took my spot behind the counter again. I worked behind the counter every day this week, then next week I would be in the kitchen making the cookies.

"Hey, Bella! Are you ready for the new people to come today?" She asked walking up to the counter, from the back of the store. She was making the cookies and caramel apples today.

"I guess. We could really use a few extra hands in the kitchen." I told her honestly. It was so busy, none of us ever get a break. Not even a lunch break.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Were going to have more then a few. Three new people are coming, and they all have experience." She stole a piece of chocolate from the display case. "Don't tell Alice." Then took a bite.

"Don't tell me what?" Alice asked as she pranced through the door. I saw from the corner of my eye Rose shove the whole piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Nothing." Rose said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"You can't hide anything from me, Rose. I know you had a piece of chocolate." Alice stalked over to her apron and put it on. "Anyway, are you ready for the new people to come? They should be here anytime now."

"Actually Rose and I were just talking about that." I said, leaning up against the counter. "Who are they, anyway?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Alice said and winked at us. "Speaking of which, it looks like they're here."

I looked through the windows and found three gorgeous looking guys. One was huge, and looked like a body builder. He had big brown eyes, and had huge dimples. He was pretty hot. He had a big grin on his face. Another was tall and lean. He has blond curly hair, with big blue eyes. He had cowboy boots on, it looked like he was from the south. The last was the most gorgeous of them all. He was very tall and was muscular. Not to muscular like the first guy, but just the right size. He had bronze colored hair, and big bright green eyes that any girl could get lost in. His hair was very messy, also very sexy. His eyes caught mine through the window and smiled at me. I smiled back. I had to know who this gorgeous god-like creature was.

"Hey, girls!" The big guy came into the shop and opened up his arms, acting like we were going to jump into them. "I'm Emmett." He said giving every one of us a hug. We each introduced ourself.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." said the boy with blond curly hair. He went around and shook everyone's hands.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He went around and gave everyone a hand shake and stopped at Alice. "Hey, sis." He said to her. Sis? Alice has a brother? He finally reached me. He took my hand and said "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Pleasure to meet you." I said shaking his hand back staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine." He murmured and walked back to the guys.

"Well, guys, I have your schedule." Alice said stepping forward. "Each of you spend one week with each rotation. There are 3 rotations. Chocolate, truffles and cupcakes, cookies and candy apples, and the working the counter. Normally cupcakes, are what you make the most. You will have the same partner every rotation. No matter what you stick with your partner. Here are each of your schedules." Then she handed each one of them a schedule.

"I have cookies and caramel apples!" Emmett boomed.

"Then you're with Rose." Alice told him.

"Yes!" He said grinning at Rose. Rose blushed. That was a first.

Edward looked up at me and said, "I'm working the counter."

"Then you're with Bella." Alice told him, bouncing up and down. Then she looked at Jasper, "Then I guess you're stuck with me."

"Do you have any questions?" I asked all of them. They shook their heads. "We will show you what to do whenever you get to each rotation."

"Well, let's get to work!" Alice said, and flipped the close sign to open. Everyone went to their rotations. Edward sat down in the stool next to mine waiting for me to explain what to do.

"Okay, so, I'll just go over the basics. This is the display case," I said pointing to it. "and this is where customers look at the food in it. This is the scale where you weigh the chocolate and truffles. Each pound is 2 dollars. You just have to do the math in your head."

"I think I can handle that." He told me looking at the scale.

"We don't normally just sit on our butts all day, you know. The people that work the counter has to go around and fix everything up. Also, we have to clean up the messes that people make." With that a customer came in. As soon as the man left with his caramel apple, we heard a commotion in the kitchen. Edward and I walked back there to see what was happening.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed. This was not a happy scream, this was a blood curltling scream. We looked in and saw Rose with flour all over her apron and pink frosting in her hair. "You got frosting in my hair!" She screamed and stomped out of the room. Alice and Jasper were also in the room, and Alice went and followed Rose to the bathroom, to help her get the frosting out of her hair. She turned back and glared at Emmett. I heard Alice yell from the bathroom, "Rose! Learn how to put your hair in a ponytail!"

"What did you do?" I almost yelled at him.

"I accidentally got frosting in her hair. I was frosting some cookies and she leaned over and I didn't realize it, and I got a little bit in her hair. What's with girls and their hair?"

"Emmett, you can't just accidentally get frosting in someone's hair!" Edward told him.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't an accident." He threw his arms up in the air. "She was so uptight, making sure every single cookie was perfect. I had to have a little fun."

"Whatever, Emmett. You better go apologize before you get fired on your first day." Jasper said and walked to the other side of the room where Alice and him were making cupcakes.

"I can't wait to see what will happen if he ever gets some caramel in her hair." I mumbled to myself. Edward heard me and chuckled.

"Fine!" Emmett yelled and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Rose?"

"GO AWAY!" Rose yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I got frosting in your hair!"

"Okay. Fine. I forgive you. But you're going to get pay back!" she stalked out of the bathroom and started making the cookies again.

Before anything else happened Edward and I snuck out of the room.

"Does this kind of thing happen everyday?" Edward asked, sitting back on his stool.

"Not really. Everyone has their own rotations to go to, normally. So, were not really in each others way." I explained.

"I guess were just going to have to get used to it. It looks like it's going to happen a lot." He insisted, then chuckled. I laughed a little with him. The day was pretty busy and Edward seemed to pick up the job pretty quickly. He knew how to work the scale and cash register. He would clean up after everyone's messes, and could put the items in the display case pretty quickly. I was impressed. By closing time, everything was cleaned up and ready for the next day. I had to admit, I liked having more hands around here.

"Okay, I think everything is ready for tomorrow, Edward. We can head home, now." I said and put my apron back on the hook.

"Okay, I just have to wait for Emmett and Jasper to get finished and then I will be headed on my way." He looked around the corner to the kitchen and his eyes popped out of his head. "I have a feeling I'll be here a while." I walked over to where he was standing and there was Emmett and Rose in a big mess full of cookies, flour and frosting. Jasper and Alice's hands were covered in chocolate and so was the counter.

"Would you like a ride home? I mean, it could take a while." I asked, hoping he would say yes. I didn't want to part with him even though I've only known him for a few hours.

"That would be great! But I don't want to intrude…" He remarked looking at the floor.

"No no! It'll be my pleasure." I grabbed my purse from under the counter.

"Okay, let me just tell them I'm leaving." He walked into the kitchen, within a few seconds he was back with a big smile on his face.

"Let's head out." He said, with a lot of enthusiasm, which made me happy.

We headed out to my car, and got in. "Where do you live?" I asked him casually, like it was no big deal that I was asking an almost stranger where they live. He gave me the address, and luckily it was very close to our condo.

"So, what did you do before you came to work at CCC Galore?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I'm in the military and I just got back from Iraq about a month ago. I've been there for about 8 months. How about you? What did you do before you owned the shop?"

"The shop is the only place I've ever done that was serious. It's far less interesting then your life in the military." I murmured honestly. He looked like he was about to object, then he closed his mouth. I pulled up into his driveway and put the car in park.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah?" I said turning my head to look at him.

"How would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night? We don't have work tomorrow do we?" My mouth was about to drop to the floor. I couldn't believe he was asking me out. Me. Bella. Bella Swan. Of all people, he asks the "Plain Jane."

I smiled at him and said, "I would love to. And no we don't have work tomorrow."

He grinned at me. I could never get enough of it. "Great! I'll pick you up at around 7?"

"Sounds good."

"Good Night, Bella." He closed the door before I had the chance to answer.

"Good Night, Edward." I whispered to myself.

**Review! I hope you like it! Give me criticism! I want to know what I could do better at! Thanks! And happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The next morning I was practically singing show tunes, as I got up for breakfast. I had yet to tell Alice and Rose about my date tonight with Edward. I knew that if I did, they would turn me into Barbie Bella. It's way worse then it sounds. I skipped down the hallway, into the kitchen, trying to hide my happiness. When I got close to the kitchen I casually stalked into the kitchen, fake yawning, grabbed an apple, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"'Morning, Rose." I said, and took a bite of my apple. I was glad it was Rose instead of Alice, because Alice would know right off the bat that I was hiding something.

"Good morning, Bella." Rose said, and grabbed the seat across from mine at the table. She had a plate full of eggs and toast.

"So, Rose, it looked like you had your eye on Emmett, yesterday." I said, with a big grin on my face.

She looked down at her eggs and blushed. Rose never, _ever_, blushed. In the 3 years I've known her she has never blushed. Well from what I saw. "Well, yeah. I've had my eye on him." She told me, grinning, still looking at her eggs.

"I could tell…" I said and took another bite of my apple.

"From what I saw you had your eye on Edward." I didn't answer, I just picked up the daily newspaper and started reading it. "You know Alice's brother…" She was never going to drop it.

"Ok fine, I do. Don't tell Alice." I said, and went back to the article I was reading about someone finding a cat in their dishwasher.

"Don't tell me what?" I turned around, and sure enough there was Alice. Did she always walk in when we said that?

"About this cat that got found in a dishwasher. I know how much you love animals, so I didn't want to upset you." I told her. My lying face was getting better and better. Alice seemed to believe me and went on with her morning routine.

"You want any breakfast?" I asked her getting up from the table. I knew that Alice couldn't cook to save her life. And I would not like to have our condo set on fire. "I think I might make pancakes. It looks like Rose is all set. How many do you want Alice?" I asked her, getting out the pancake mix.

"3 please!" She said, pouring herself a big glass of orange juice and taking a big gulp. I made enough mix to make 6 pancakes and put them on the frying pan that I heated up. I flipped them when they were ready, and in 5 short minutes they were done.

"Alice? Can you hand me a plate?" I asked, turning off the burner.

She pranced over and handed me 2 plates. I put 3 on one plate and 3 on another. Alice got out the syrup and whipped cream, and she drowned it in syrup, and put a big dollop of whipped cream on top. As did I. We set ourselves down at the table.

"So guys, got any plans later?" Rose asked us. I knew where she was going with this.

"I might go shopping. I haven't gone in a while." Alice said and took a big bite of syrup, whipped cream, and just a hint of pancake.

"Yesterday is so long ago." I said sarcastically. Alice shopped at least 3 times a week. Sometimes she shopped every single day.

"I was thinking Bloomingdales. I haven't been there in a while. And it looks like there will be some good sales." Alice said. Then her and Rose got into a huge conversation about what clothes were season. After their conversation died down, Rose directed her question right towards me.

"What about you, Bella? What are you going to do today?" Rose said with a gleam in her eyes. She already knew what I was going to say.

"Uh… well… going out with a friend." Suddenly my pancakes became very interesting.

"And may I ask who?" Alice was practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Your brother." I whispered under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

But she did. It was silent and I looked up at her. She had an angry look on her face.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You. Edward. When were you going to tell me this?" Alice said folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. One, I just wanted to see how far we were going to go, and then tell you. Two, I did not want a full days worth of Barbie Bella." I honestly didn't. I knew she would figure it out eventually. Knowing her she would've figured it out on her own by 4 o'clock.

"You're going to have Barbie Bella now, missy, for not telling me. Ha!" For someone so little, she can be really annoying. Alice got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher. I saw Rose get up and back out of the room slowly. I knew that she was trying to get out of playing Barbie Bella with us.

"Don't even think about it Rose. You are so going to help me out with Bella today." Alice had her back turned the whole time. It's amazing what pixies can do. I laughed at Rose as she stomped back to the table and sat at the table with her arms crossed. Rose and I just sat there pretending to listen to Alice rambling on and on about today's plan. We were starting at 1, so I had about 2 hours to relax. That would leave 6 hours to play Barbie Bella.

After the 2 hours of reading I got in, I went into Alice's room just like she had planned. She was all ready, with Rose at her side. They made me take a shower, and then blow dried my hair. I made sure to spend extra long time in the shower, which means less time with make-up and hair. They put my hair in a loose bun, with my side bangs out of the ponytail. For my make-up they did a light brown color and a little bit of eyeliner. They put on a lot of mascra to make my lashes look longer. Then a little bit of gloss on my lips. Finally after about 5 hours of Barbie Bella, I finally got to see the dress that Alice picked out for me.

Rose held up the garment bag, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" and unzipped the bag. Underneath was a stunning dark blue, short, dress. It was gorgeous. I slipped it on, and it looked even better on. It had one-inch straps and a v-neck.

"You didn't buy this, did you?" Directing the question at both of them.

"Yes we did. You are going to like it." Alice said, and stomped her foot.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I don't want you to spend money on me." I said and pulled the dress over my head.

"It wasn't that expensive…" Rose said looking at her shoes.

"Rose, your idea of cheap is about two hundred dollars. Zip me up." Alice came over and zipped up the zipper. The dress fit me like a glove. It hugged my curves in all the right places.

"My brother is going to die when he sees you." Alice said staring at my body through the full body mirror.

"Well, I hope not." I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on, girl. Lets get you downstairs." Rose said and tugged on my arms. It was a good thing they haven't given me my heals yet. Rose was dragging me down the hallway into the living room.

"Okay, Bella, these are your shoes." Alice told me, and held up a pair of dark blue, pair of 4 inch heals.

"Oh my gosh, Alice. I love them!" I said and hugged her. I took the shoes and put them on my feet. Right as I stood back up, the doorbell rang. All three of us walked to the door. Alice opened the door and glared at Edward. Edward was wearing a dark sports coat with a black t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of dark jeans. And of course, his hair was a standing up in all directions, but in a sexy kind of way.

"When were you going to tell me, mister?" Alice glared at him, with her pair of snake eyes. Edward didn't answer. He was to busy looking at me up and down. I grinned from ear to ear, and looked at Alice, who was a good foot shorter then me.

"Go. Have Fun. But not too much fun." Alice said and shooed us out of the condo.

"I definitely like this over your apron." Edward grinned at me, as we walked out to the car.

"Hey! Don't be hating on my apron." I smiled at him. He opened his Volvo's door for me, and I hopped in. He walked around the car, and got in on the drivers side. During the period of time in the car we talked about stories from when we were kids. This man was the easiest person to talk to. You can talk to him for hours and hours and still have tons more to talk about.

"I'm dead serious. When I was little, I tried to jump off the side of the pool, but I tripped on my own two feet and fell flat on my face. I didn't even make it to the pool." I told him, and laughed at how clumsy I am. He burst out laughing too. We talked and talked until we got to the front of CCC Galore.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning his head to me.

"You realize we don't have to work today." I told him, confused why we were here.

"Yeah, I know. I thought here would be more private." Then he got out of the car, and walked over to the passenger side. He opened my door, and offered me his hand. I accepted and hopped out of the car. We made our way inside, and I was amazed. Inside there was a table in the middle of all of them, with a white table cloth and a candle on it. There was a bouquet of roses in a vase in the middle of the table. Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

"I'm going to go grab our refreshments." Edward said, and strode to the back of the store. He came back not a minute later, with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He popped off the cork and poured me a glass. He poured a glass for himself, and took the seat in front of me.

"So, tell me about your time in the military." I asked him with curiosity. I always wondered what people did in the military. What they did in their free time, how often they move from place to place.

"Well, I started a year ago, in the army. I leave again in a couple weeks to go back." He told me and drank another sip of wine.

"It sounds interesting. Tell me more."

"Well, most of the time it's just waiting, and sitting around. We get a few scares in here or there." He held my hand on the table, and rubbed circles on the back of my hand. "I'll be right back, going to go grab the main course." He let go of my hand, and left. He was back a few minutes later with two plates of spaghetti. It looked delicious. I could smell the aroma coming off of the noodles. He set the plate down in front of me, and sat back down.

"Thank you. This looks delicious." I told him. I grabbed my fork and took a bite of spaghetti. It was as delicious as it smelled. He dug in, too, and we were in a conversation of comfortable silence. After we finished, we went into a conversation about our interests.

"What's your favorite book?" He asked me.

"Hm… I can't decide between Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet." I told him. I read both of these books at least a million times, each.

"That's ironic. My favorite book is Romeo and Juliet." He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand, and held it on the table. "Favorite color?"

"Green." I blurted out, without a second thought. Normally my favorite color was blue, but looking at those big green eyes made me change my mind.

"As of right now, my favorite color is brown." He said staring at me straight in the eyes. We talked and talked until he brought out the desert. He set down a cupcake. A single cupcake, but it had the most beautiful design on it. It was a bunch of swirls and stripes across this little cupcake.

"You made this?" I asked amazed. He nodded. "It's beautiful." I said, in shock. I looked at every single pattern over and over again. It was so hard not to stare at it.

"It reminds me of you." He looked down at the cupcake when he said that. It was adorable, him being all flustered.

"I don't want to eat it, it's so beautiful. How long did it take you to make this?" I honestly didn't want to stick my fork in the intricate design.

"About a half an hour. Not long." He said. "What are you waiting for? Dig in." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I picked up my fork and cut a little piece off. I took a bite, and it was delicious. "This is incredible, Edward. Thank you." Then I noticed he didn't have a cupcake. How could he not want a cupcake, they were indescribable. "Where's your cupcake?" I asked taking another bite of cupcake.

"I just wanted you to enjoy your cupcake." He told me and held my hand across the table.

"Well you succeed on the enjoying part." He grinned at me. I finished my cupcake, and we drove back to the condo. The time in the car was quiet, and very peaceful. I had to use this peacefulness while it lasted, Alice and Rose would attack me when I got home. When we got to the condo, he helped me up and we walked to the door. We stood there for a moment for a minute, just staring in each others eyes. I broke the silence and said, "Thank you so much, Edward, for tonight."

"Your welcome. I had fun, and I hope we can do this again some time. Goodnight, Bella." He kissed me on the forehead, and walked down the driveway to his car.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered to myself and walked inside the condo.

And the torture begins.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

As soon as I walked into the condo, I got attacked by a million questions at once. "Where did you go? What did you do? Was it fun? Did you guys kiss? Do you like him? Was he nice to you?" Were only a few of the questions that I could hear out of all of them.

"Uh.. CCC Galore, ate, yes, no, yes, and yes." Was all they were going to get out of me. When I finished they looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"Is that ALL you have to say to us?" Alice asked me.

"Yes?" I said as a question.

"Wrong answer! Tell us everything!" Rose told me, jumping up and down. I told her everything from the time I stepped out the door until the time I opened the door. They oh and awed in the right places, and I took a deep breath as soon as I was done and they both just stared at me with grins on their faces.

"You have it bad." Was all Alice said to me.

"I know." And I grinned at her. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now, because unlike some people, I want to be awake tomorrow during work. Good night!" I called as I climbed up the stairs. I got out of my dress, and put it on a hanger in my closet. I grabbed my favorite pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and put them on. I kneeled down next to my bed, put my hands together, and prayed like I do every night before I go to bed. I prayed for this wonderful night, for the awesome friends I have, and the best job. I finished praying and sat up on my bed, trying to fall asleep. I tossed and turned, until I finally gave up, and stared up at the ceiling. My phone vibrated, I looked at the caller ID and it was an unknown number.

_Hey, it's Edward. Alice gave me your number. I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you._

_-E_

I smiled at the text, and quickly replied.

_hey! I couldn't sleep either, so you didn't wake me up._

_-B_

Not a minute later, he replied.

_ok good! I had a good time tonight. We should do that more often._

_-E_

A sense of relief spread throughout my body. He had a good time.

_I had a good time tonight, too! And we should!_

_-B_

_Maybe after work tomorrow, we could go over to my house, and watch a movie?_

_-E_

_Sounds like a plan! Well, I'm going to go to bed now, you wore me out! (: I'll see you tomorrow. If you have trouble sleeping, you can keep texting me. Good night!_

_-B_

_Sweet Dreams, Bella._

_-E_

I turned off my phone and went to a sleep filled with dreams of Edward.

I woke up the next day at 5:30 like every other normal day. I took a quick shower, and then dried my hair. I left my hair down and put on my white shirt with my black pants. I headed downstairs and grabbed a banana. I headed out the door, to my car, and drove to work. I got to work before everyone else, so I went and washed off the display cases after I put on my beloved apron. I finished that and headed back into the kitchen. I had a new rotation today, which was making cupcakes, chocolate, and truffles. Alice and Jasper have cookies and caramel apples, and Rose and Emmett have the counter. I was getting out the flour, when I felt arms snake around my waist, and a velvet voice whisper into my hair, "Guess who."

I turned around, and put my arms around his neck. "Hmm… let me think about this one." I said and grinned up at him.

"Let's get to work!" Alice said prancing into the room. I groaned and shook out of his arms. I grabbed the flour, that I completely forgotten about. Edward and I grabbed the rest of the ingredients for our red velvet cupcakes. We talked and talked while we added all the ingredients into the mixer. He turned on the mixer and all the contents flew everywhere! It got all over my apron and hair, and all over Edward since he was standing so close. We both stared laughing into hysterics. By the time we were done, everyone was in the room laughing with us. Once we all stopped laughing, they left so we could pick up the big mess.

"Oh great. I got it in my hair." I said trying to get the red out of my hair.

"And on your "better than your dress" apron." He said with a grin on his face. He came over and helped me try to get all the red out. It took a while so I said, screw it, and put my hair in a ponytail. We made another batch of red velvet and this one worked way better. We put them in cupcake tins and put them in the oven. We made a batch of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes also, and put those in the other ovens. While they were baking, we melted some chocolate and put them into the molds, which looked like bunny rabbits because easter is coming up. The timer dinged and we took the cupcakes out of the oven.

We talked while they cooled off, about anything and everything.

"What branch are you in?" I asked him, hopping up on the counter.

"The army." Was all he said.

"When do you go back?" I asked quietly, unsure if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"In a week." I knew I wasn't going to get much out of him, on this topic, so I changed it. The cupcakes cooled, and we started to frost them, with different colored icings. On some we did green grass, with a flower on top, or on some others we did a little bunny nose with whiskers. Sometimes Edward would "accidently" get frosting on my hand, or my apron, that was already ruined. And sometimes I would accidently get frosting on him as well. By the end of the day, we had finished, double of everything that we needed. I was going to Edward's, but I had to go home first and drop off my car, and Edward going to follow me there. I hung up my apron and yelled bye to everyone, then stalked out to my car. Edward followed out, while I started my car.

I got home, and jumped out of my car. I ran to Edward's car, literally sprinted, and jumped in.

"Hello, again." Edward said with a grin. I smiled at him, and buckled my seatbelt. Safety first. We made it to Edward's in a quick 5 minutes. His house looked very similar to mine. It was bigger, of course, and very warm and cozy. It was a brick house, it wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

Edward helped me out of the car, and we headed into the house.

"This is my house. Well, not technically mine, it's Jasper's, Emmett's, and mine. They went somewhere, so we have the house to ourselves tonight." He smiled at me, and took my hand as he led me through the house. We walked through the living room, and surprisingly, it was clean. The couch and chair were black leather, and they were lined up in front of a huge flat screen TV. We made our way through the rest of the house, hand in hand. Our last stop was the kitchen. And boy was it gorgeous. It had every utensil any person could ever think of. Every appliance was stainless steel, and all I did was stand there with my mouth open.

"Bella?"

I took a step into the kitchen, and then another and another, until I was in front of the stove. I ran my fingers over the stove top, and all around the counters.

"This kitchen is… amazing!" Was all I got out. I looked up at Edward and he was grinning from ear to ear, which, of course, made me smile. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head on his chest. He rested his chin on my head, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head, and sighed in my hair.

"Okay, who wants dinner?" Edward said, and unhooked his arms from around me. He made his way to the pantry, and looked up and down the shelves.

"Well, we have bread, jelly, and peanut butter. It looks like we're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." He said and took out the ingredients.

"I haven't had one of those since I was 9. They bring back good memories. . ." I said getting lost in those memories. I sat down at the island, as Edward assembled the sandwiches.

"Care to share some of those memories?"

"Too embarrassing." I said. It was the truth, those memories were the most embarrassing and the most funny moments of my life.

He simply nodded his head, and handed me my PB&J.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked rummaging through the fridge. "We have water, orange juice, milk, beer, or pop."

"I'll take a water, please." He got out 2 waters and handed me one. After we finished dinner, we headed into the living room to watch a couple movies. We picked out The Proposal to watch first.

"You know, Alice Rose and I, every time we would watch this movie, we would think of some ridiculous way someone could propose to you. Ridiculous but very romantic. Writing the words in the sky was always Alice's favorite. Rose likes the cheesy stuff, like flowers and chocolate. But I always preferred over text message. It seems kind of ridiculous, but said the right way it can be very romantic." I told him truthfully. He popped the movie in and came to sit down by me on the black leather couch.

"Really? I've always loved this movie. But I've never thought about it that way. I've never thought it was very romantic, but now that I think about it, it is." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I wrapped both my arms around his waist, and leaned my head on his shoulder. The movie started, and we sat there cuddling. After that movie ended, he put in School Of Rock. This was always one of my favorite movies of all time. Mostly because of the songs. That movie ended, and we decided to call it a night.

He drove to my house slower then usual, holding my hand, enjoying the peace and quiet. He stroked his thumb over the back of my hand, making it even more soothing. We pulled up in front of my house, at around midnight. Edward helped me out of the car, and we walked up the front door together, hand-in-hand.

"I had a good time tonight, Edward." I told him truthfully, looking up at his emerald eyes.

"I did, too. We should do it again sometime soon." He kissed my forehead, and said, "Good night, Bella, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear your apron." He winked at me, and turned around and made his way to his car.

"Good night, Edward." I whispered to my self.

**Reviews make me happy,**

**Yes they do,**

**Reviews make me happy,**

**I want more than two. (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The next day came around, and Edward and I decided that we were going to have a picnic after work, just before the sun will set. The day couldn't have been any slower. I was looking forward to alone time with Edward, instead of loud, noisy, busy, rushed, time with Edward. As soon as the clock hit 6:30, I ripped off my apron and hung it on the hook. Edward had already left the shop. I jumped in my car and drove to my house. I jingled the keys out of the car, and jingled them back in the lock to the door. I jumped inside and ran up to my room. I stripped off my clothes and put on a pair of nike shorts, and a t-shirt. I grabbed my tennis shoes, and headed down the stairs just as the door bell rang. I opened the door, hopping up and down trying to get my shoe on. Edward was leaning against the door frame, grinning at me.

"Hello." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hi." I said still hopping up and down. Finally I stopped jumping, and we walked out to his car. We got in the car, and drove over to the park. One of his hands was on the steering wheel, the other linked with my hand. We sat in the car in a comfortable silence, until we got to the park.

Edward parked in the parking lot, and we climbed out. He grabbed the basket and blanket out of the trunk, and we made our way over to the hills. We found the perfect spot, it was on the very top of a hill, and had the perfect view of the sunset. We set out the blanket, and sat down. He put the basket in his lap, and started fishing out all of the stuff inside. He pulled out two ham sandwiches, and two bottles of water. We dug in, and finished our sandwiches and water.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life." I said looking out at the sunset. There was a mixter of reds, yellows, and oranges. The sun was right across the horizon, blinding us by it's powerful rays.

"That's where I disagree with you. I can think of something else that's more beautiful." He told me, staring out at the horizon.

"And what would that be?"

He looked at me and the only thing he said was, "You." He put his hand on my cheek, and leaned in. I fluttered my eyes closed and leaned into him, too. Our lips touched, and a jolt of electricity went throughout my lips. We depended our kiss, moving our mouths in sync. He pulled back, and grinned at me. I smiled back. By this time, the sun had already set and it was dark outside. We layed down on the blanket, on our backs, and stared up at the stars.

"What's going to happen to us when you go back in 4 days?" I asked him, gazing up at the stars and moon.

"Nothing will happen. I'll leave for a year, and come back, then we will be all ok." He said, as if it was the most easy topic to talk about.

"It can't be that easy. It doesn't work that way. I can't spend a year, maybe more, away from you."

"I get on leave for a few days. But that's not for a few months." He said, and grabbed my hand. He stroked patterns across my hand. I didn't answer, I was too busy trying to find the big dipper.

"The one thing I will know for sure, while I'm gone is, no matter where I am in the world, or where you are in the world, I know that you are out there somewhere, looking at the same stars as I am." He kissed my forehead. After about another ten minutes looking at the stars, we packed up and headed back to his car. He helped me into the car, and he made his way back to the drivers side of the car, with much grace. He climbed in and turned the key. The whole ride back to my condo, he had one had on the steering wheel, and the other linked in my hand. He pulled up to the condo, and I saw that all the lights were off, thankfully. He helped me out again, and we made our way up to the porch. We stopped at the front door.

"I want you to meet my parents tomorrow." He told me, as we linked both hands, facing each other.

I smiled up at him, and said, "I would love to meet your parents tomorrow."

He grinned at me, and leaned in. I closed my eyes as our lips met. They moved in sync for a few minutes. I pulled back, and said, "I really should get inside. The girls are probably wondering where I am." I smiled at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night, Bella." I heard him say as I shut the door. Lucky for me, Rose and Alice weren't up. I snuck upstairs just to make sure they didn't wake up. I stripped out of my Nike shorts and t-shirt, and put on a pair of pajama pants and a cami. I kneeled in front of my bed, and prayed, like I do every night. As soon as I was done praying, I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up, feeling refreshed. I stretched out my arms, and hopped out of bed. I climbed into the shower, and let the hot water take over me. After about 15 minutes in the shower, I hopped out at dryed my self, hair included. I got dressed in my usual. Black pants and white fitted t-shirt. I brushed my teeth, and my hair, and let my hair fall on my shoulders. I grabbed my jacket, keys, and an apple, and headed out the door.

I got to work 5 minutes later. I was the last one to get to work.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett bombed from behind the counter, as I walked inside. There was a long line of people already in the store. They all looked back at me, as I climbed through the crowds of people.

"Hey Em!" I called as I walked through the lines of people. I grabbed my apron, and headed to the back of the store. Edward was back there, looking as sexy as ever, standing by the mixer, mixing together a batch of cupcakes. I jumped on his back, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He fell backwards, because he wasn't expecting it. He laughed, and staggered back to balance.

"I wonder who it is." He said, and moved his head to the left, halfway. I kissed his cheek and hopped off.

"So, what are we making today?" I asked leaning against the counter next to the mixer.

"Well, I just made a batch of red velvet, so now we have to make, vanilla, chocolate, and cookies and crème." He told me, taking the batch of cookies out of the mixer, into the cupcake molds. We finished all the cupcakes, talking about random things. I asked him things about his family, since I was going to meet his parents.

"What are your parents like?" I had asked him.

"The most wonderful parents a boy could dream for. Weren't too strict, let me stay up too late, wouldn't get mad if I didn't follow the rules, let things slide if it's not that bad. And most importantly showed me how to love, and teach women right." Edward said, staring off, as if he was in a different world.

"I can't wait to meet them." I said, and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me tight. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, until we decided we had to finish all the cupcakes, and chocolate.

"Do you have any other siblings besides Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. Emmett is my older, and bigger brother. Alice is also my little sister. How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." I told him. I always wished that my mom and step-dad would decide to have another kid. They never did.

By the end of the day, I had flour all over my apron, and maybe some flour in my hair. I brought a change of clothes, to go and meet Edwards parents. I went to the bathroom, and changed into a black sundress. I put my hair into a side ponytail, after I brushed through all the knots. I put on a little bit of make up, and put on my gold sandals. I walked out of the bathroom, and over to where Edward as standing in a blue button up shirt, and black slacks.

"You look gorgeous." He said, looking up and down me.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I said, grabbing his hand. We got into the car, and that's when the nerves settled in. What if they didn't like me? What if they think I'm horrible for Edward? What if they think I'm not good enough for him? What if they think my breath smells?

Edward could tell I was getting nervous, and asked, "Why are you getting so nervous? It's just my parents. They love everybody."

That calmed my nerves… a little bit.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, looking down at our hands.

"They will love you. What's not to like? Your beautiful, smart, funny, caring, loving… I could go on and on." He smiled at me, and I smiled a little smile back. We got to his parents house a couple minutes later. The house was gorgeous! It was the biggest house I have ever seen. It had a brick wall, on the bottom half of the house, and white wood on the top half.

"You live here?" I asked him, before we got out.

"Well, I used to."

He walked around to my side, and helped me out of the car. We walked to the front door hand in hand. Edward opened the door for me, and I walked in to a beautiful, victorian house. I saw a woman come in with gorgeous bronze hair, just like Edwards. She was slender, and medium height.

"Hello! Come in, come in!" Edward's mom said, motioning us inside. "You must be the famous Bella." She said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "I love your house, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at her, as we made our way into the family room.

"Oh please, call me Esme. And thank you. We built it ourselves." When we got to the family room, there was a man on the couch, I was assuming was Edward's dad, and he was almost has handsome as Edward. He had light blond hair, and bright green eyes. Edward's eyes, of course.

"Hello, you must be Bella." Mr. Cullen said, getting off the couch, and holding out his hand. I shook it.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Cullen."

"Carlisle. And thank you. Like Esme said, we built it ourselves. It took us about 3 years. My wife did all the interior." He said looking up at the walls.

"Well, the details are incredible. Esme, you should really be an interior decorator. I would let you do my house."

"Thank you. I would really love to talk about this more, but dinner is getting cold. I hope you like Italian." Esme said, leading us into the dining area. On the table was spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad.

"This looks delicious, Mom." Edward said. He grabbed a plate and dug into it. We all grabbed a plate, fork and napkin, and put the spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad on our plates.

"So, Edward tells me you guys are pretty great parents." I said, taking a bite of my spaghetti.

"Always so modest. I wouldn't say we were great parents." Esme said, smiling at me. "So Bella, where do your parents live?"

"Well my dad lives in Washington, and my mom lives in Jacksonville."

"We will have to meet up with them soon, then." She smiled, and looked from me and Edward.

We made a conversation over dinner, about how they built their homes, how we met, and how work was going.

"Did Edward tell you that he plays the piano?" Carlisle asked me. He picked up his plate, and made his way over to the sink.

"Dad…" Edward groaned.

"No, he didn't." I said and turned toward him.

"Honey, you should go play for her. I've got the dishes." Esme said and pushed us both toward the door of the dining room.

"Are you sure, Esme? I could really help with the dishes."

"Don't be silly. You're the guest." With that, she pushed us out the door. We made our way into an empty room. The only thing in the room was a grand piano. We sat on the bench. He lifted the lid, and started to play a melodic tone. He obviously memorized it, because there was no sheet music. He finished the piece about 2 minutes later.

"That was… amazing." I whispered. He turned toward me, and put his palm up to my cheek. He leaned in and our lips touched, just briefly. We deepened the kiss, into a more rhythmic kiss. I slid my hands around his neck, into his hair. He licked my bottom lip, begging for enterance. I granted enterance, and our tounges tangled together. He pulled back to get a breath. We were both breathing heavily. We kept our foreheads touching, while we caught our breath. We pulled apart, and stared at each other.

"Any other things you can do?" I asked him.

"I can play the guitar. I'll play for you some time." He smiled at me, and hopped off the bench.

"I'll keep that against you." I smiled up at him and hopped off the bench to join him.

We held hands back to the family room, where his parents were watching CSI: Miami.

"I think we're going to head home. It's getting late." Edward said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella." Esme said. She got off the couch, and came and gave me a hug. I returned the hug.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Esme." I said, and went to go hold Edward's hand again. "You, too, Carlisle. Thank you for the delicious dinner."

"Your welcome. Good night, Edward and Bella." Carlisle said, getting off the couch, joining his wifes side.

"Bye, Mom and Dad. I'll see you later." We walked out the door, into the darkness. We climbed into his car, and turned on the AC because it can be a little hot at night.

"They absolutely love you, Bella." I let out a deep breath. He turned up the radio and She Will Be Loved came on.

"I love this song." I said, turning it up. Edward started singing in a beautiful voice,

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked him, astonished.

"Play the drums. I hate those things. All the drums sound the exact same."

We got back to the condo at this point. I jumped out, and made my way over to Edward's side. We walked up to the porch, but instead of saying good bye on the porch, Alice was waiting there with the door open.

"We have to talk about something." She said seriously.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Alice never ever said anything so seriously.

"Nothing. Just meet Rose and I in the living room." We all walked into the living room together and Rose was sitting on the love seat about to fall asleep.

"Okay, so, I was thinking, we should go to this restaurant tomorrow night." Alice said.

"We… as in?" I asked.

"Me and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett, and you and Edward."

"Okay, fine by me. Can I go to bed now?" I asked, yawning.

"Yeah, you can. 'Night!"

"I'm gonna make sure she makes it upstairs okay." Edward said, and followed me upstairs.

"Whatever, big bro." Alice said, and skipped up to her room. Rose just fell asleep there, no bother moving her.

We walked up the stairs, and into my room.

"Sorry, I know it's messy. I didn't know I would have company." I smiled at him, as I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I changed really quickly, and brushed my teeth. When I got back out Edward was still there, sitting at the end of my bed. I kneeled down in front of the space right next to where Edward was sitting.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Praying." He kneeled down next to me and prayed with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Sunshine72 for being the ONLY one to review! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

BPOV

"Hey, Rose?" I called, from the balcony over looking the living room.

"Yeah?" She said coming out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Can I borrow that red dress you wore to Angelas wedding?"

"Sure. It's in my closet! Left side!" She said, walking back into the kitchen. All of us are going to a restaurant in 1 hour, and I still haven't picked out my outfit yet. Rose was already ready, and Alice is still getting ready.

I walked into Rose's closet, which was bigger then my room alone. I looked on the left side, and found the sexy dress I was looking for. It was a red, mid-thigh dress, with a v-neck, and 1 inch straps. I grabbed it, and ran to my room. I got to my room, and put the dress on. I grabbed my curling iron, and quickly curled my hair into ringlets down my back. I added some make-up to it. I grabbed my red, strappy, high heels and walked down the stairs. They were both already down there.

"Let's go girls!" Alice practically squealed, and skipped to the door. Rose and I followed in a much slower fashion. We jumped in Alice's car, and turned up the radio. We got to the restaurant in 10 minutes. We walked in and they asked for the party name. Rose said Cullen and the hostess led us to a table. There was a huge dance floor, and a stage right next to our table. There was a lot of couples out on the dance floor dancing together. The guys were seated at the table, and all of them stood up as we arrived. Edward came over to my side, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We sat down, and the waitor asked us what we wanted to drink. All of them ordered a beer, or a martini. I ordered water.

"You don't drink?" Emmett asked me, taking a sip of his beer.

"I drink a glass of wine, on occasion. But other then that, no." I told him. He didn't have a chance to answer, because the announcer cut him off.

"Remember, everyone, tonights open mic night! If you want to come up here, come on up!" The guy said from the stage.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked, getting up from the table. Instead of answering, I got up and grabbed his hand. We went onto the dance floor, right as the song This Love by Maroon 5 came on. He put one hand around my waist, and the other in my right hand. We swayed back and forth to the song.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Edward said, and dashed off. I walked back to the table, where Alice and Jasper were sitting, have an intense conversation.

"Where did Edward go?" Alice asked.

"The bathroom." I said, taking a sip of water.

"Really? He's right up there." Jasper pointed at the stage. I turned around, and sure enough, there was Edward. He was sitting on a stool, with a guitar on his leg. A microphone stood up in front of him. I stood up from my chair, and walked to the back of the dance floor, smiling at the stage.

"Hey, everyone. The song I'm going to sing is dedicated to my girlfriend, Bella. Here it goes."

He started to strum the guitar, moving his fingers across the strings. He closed his eyes, getting into the music, and sang:

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

He started to shake his head, while closing his eyes. All I could do, was stand there with tears in my eyes. How could I find someone this wonderful?

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

On the last line, he opened his eyes and smiled right at me. I smiled back.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics  
He looked throught out the crowd, until the last words he looked at me. He could see the tears in my eyes.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do. 

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

He closed his eyes again, and strummed along. He shook his head back and forth.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.

He looked up through his long eyelashes, and smiled.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

At the end of the song, I was in tears. Everyone in the crowd burst into applause. I yelled "WOOOH!" really loud. He hopped off stage, with a ton of people patting him on the back. I ran to him, and jumped into his arms. He hugged me back, while I kissed him all over his face.

"What did I ever do to deserve you? That was beyond words! It was.. amazing!" I whispered. Our foreheads were touching.

"I love you." Edward whispered. I gasped and looked up at him.

"I love you, too." I whispered. He smiled, and leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Our kiss deepened. 5 days was all it took for me to fall in love with him. I never thought that could ever be even possible. But I stand corrected. I never thought love would feel this… incredible. I never thought I would ever fall in love with anyone. I never thought love could be this powerful. I never thought I would be the first of my friends, to fall in love. I never thought anyone would ever love me.

We seperated, and walked back to the table. When we approached, Emmett started to whistle.

"Man, that was deep." He pounded his chest, with a grin on his face.

"Thanks?" Edward said as a question, and grinned back. We sat back down, and the night went by with sitting down, dancing, sitting down, dancing. At about midnight, we decided to drive back. I had to say goodbye to Edward at the restaurant because we drove in separate cars.

"I'll call you later?" Edward asked, and pulled me into a huge hug.

"I'll be waiting." I smiled up at him. He kissed me, for a minute, then pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled a crooked smile, and walked off to the car. I walked to Alice's car, where they were waiting. I climbed into the backseat, and shut the door.

"That was pretty amazing what Edward did tonight." Rose said, and turned around in her seat.

"I couldn't believe it. I thought I was just having a dream. Then he got off stage, and hugged me. That's when I knew it was real." I said, smiling.

"I bet Edward is the only one, out of all of our guys, that will ever have the balls to do that." Alice said, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"They might surprise you." Was all I said.

We got back to the apartment, and all of us made our way towards our bedrooms. As soon as I got to my room, I went through my nightly routine, took a shower, got in pajamas, brushed teeth, prayed, and layed in bed. I heard my phone ring from the other side of the room, and I sprinted toward my purse and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella." Edwards velvety voice filled through my phone. I smiled at the phone, knowing he was on the other side of this phone.

"Edward!" I said excitedly.

"Hey! What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, work, then hoping I could do something with my boyfriend. How about you? What are you going to do?"

"Work, and hang out with my girlfriend." I could hear the smile in his voice. We decided that we are going to just hang out at my condo after work. Since it was his last night here, I thought I would make it special. Last night. That's all I could think about.

Edward could tell that I was worried about something. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about you leaving. I'm not going to see you for like 6 months! I can't stand not seeing you for a day, let alone 6 months! And when you do come back, it'll only be for a couple days, and then you'll go back, and leave for another 6 months." I said, nearly in tears.

"Hey, hey, listen to me." He murmured. "Yeah, I'll be gone for 6 months but once those 6 months are gone, we will both know that we only have to battle for another 6 months. No matter what, I'm going to always love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. And I will always love you." I said, smiling, even though he can't see me. I decided to live in the moment, and not dwell on what will happen in the future.

"I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Edward. Love you."

"Sweet dreams, my Bella."

The next day, I was hoping the whole day would just slow down, so I could have more time with Edward. That didn't happen. It went by way to fast. At the end of the day, Edward drove his car behind mine. I got out of my car, as Edward pulled up. He got out, and gave me a big hug. We walked inside, hand in hand. We got inside, plopped down on the couch.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked him, leaning my head against his shoulder. He nodded, with his famous crooked smile on his face. I hopped up, and yanked him off the couch by his hand. We walked into the kitchen. I popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the timer at two minutes. I turned around and caught Edward staring at me.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I said with a grin.

"It is when I'm looking at you." He said and walked across the kitchen to me. He leaned down, and we were about to kiss, when the timer beeped. I jumped back, and grabbed the popcorn. I dumped it into a big bowl, and joined Edward, who was standing on the other side of the kitchen. We made our way back to the living room, and started a random movie that was in our DVD player. As the movie went on, I wrapped my arms around Edwards waist, and leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his around around the back of the couch. I was just so comfortable, I must have fallen asleep. I felt strong arms, lift me up. He layed me down on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Wait." I said, with my eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Edward said, and sat at the end of my bed.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" I opened my eyes, and saw Edward had a sad face on his face.

"Eight. Are you going to be there?" He said looking at his hands.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I sat up, and grabbed his hands in mine. He looked up and smiled at me. "You look tired. You would want to get some sleep, for an early day tomorrow."

"You're right. But be there at 7:30 tomorrow morning, okay?" He said, getting off the bed.

"Okay, got it." I said, standing up, too. He kissed me for a few minutes, until he pulled back, and walked out the door.

**REVIEW! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I've been sitting at the kitchen table for 15 minutes, staring at a blank piece of paper, trying to figure out what to write down. I'm trying to figure out what to say to Edward, on a piece of paper, that I couldn't say out loud. I finally figured out what I was going to write. I grabbed my pen, and scribbled the words across the paper. As soon as I was done, I folded it up, and put it in my purse. It's 7:15 in the morning, and Edwards bus leaves at 8. He told me to be there at 7:30, so we could say good bye. I hopped in my car, and drove to the bus stop. Edward was there in his sexy army uniform. I jumped out of my car, and walked over to him.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked, sadly. He just shook his head, and grabbed both of my hands in both of his. "Oh I have a letter for you." I searched through my purse until I found the folded piece of paper. I handed it to him, and he started to open it. "Don't read it. Wait until your gone." I said with a small smile.

"What am I going to do without you?" He said, with a smile.

"The real question is, what will I do without you?"

Carlisle and Esme came up behind us, with a small smile on their faces.

"We are going to say good-bye now, since I know you guys are going to need a couple minutes of alone time." Carlisle said, and gave Edward a weird man hug.

"Be safe, and come back to your family, without a scratch." He said, with a smile.

"Oh, Edward. You better be safe! Be careful, too! Oh, how much I'm going to miss you! My youngest son." Esme said, with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, this isn't the first time I've gone away. Your acting like it's a first." Edward said, and gave his mom a big hug.

"You better write us!" Esme said, and walked away with Carlisle.

"Come on, guys, let's get loaded up!" A guy said from the stairs of the bus.

"I guess that's your cue to go." I said, with a tear in my eye, and looked at the ground.

"Hey, look at me." He put a finger under my chin. I looked up, into his green eyes. "It's going to be a rough six months, but we are both gonna make it through them, okay?" I nodded my head, with tears still in my eyes.

"I miss you already. I love you." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, too. Be safe." I barely managed to choke out. He turned around, and headed toward the bus. That was when my heart tore in to two, for 6 months straight.

EPOV

I got onto the bus, and looked out the window, down at my soul mate, standing with my parents , crying. It broke my heart to see her like this. And knowing that I'm the cause of it, doesn't make me feel any better. If I could, I would jump off this bus, and go comfort her. I waved to them, with a small smile, and they waved back. I totally forgot about the letter in my hand, until about halfway through the trip. I opened it up and it read,

_Letter #1_

_April 10__th__,2009_

_Dear Edward,_

_Time. It's something that we need much more of, and much less of. Much more time together, and much less time apart. I hope this never happens again. But I know it will. So, Edward, I want to know everything about what your doing. Well, everything you can tell me. Write it all out. Scribble it down. Write it with a pen, marker, pencil, or crayon. Whatever it takes for me to communicate with you, I'll take it. So use the pen and paper, and talk to me. Tell me what your feeling, and how military life is. Explain how it all works, and how hard it is. Tell me all this, and I'll tell you all the crazy things your family and girlfriend are doing. So tell me, Edward. Just tell me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

At the end of the letter I was nearly in tears. I didn't know she was that deep. I was really going to miss her. Hell, I miss her now. I missed her the moment we left on the bus. I missed her the second I turned around, and got on the bus. I even missed her when I was standing right next to her. I took a pen and paper out of my backpack, and started to reply to her letter.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I know it's not very long, but i wanna know what your thinking about it! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

It's been a rough couple of days, until I received the very first letter from Edward. I was out getting my mail, just like every morning, when I saw a letter addressed to me, from Edward. I quickly ran inside and threw the rest of the mail on the counter. I ran to my room, and nearly tripped on the last step. I ripped open the envelope, and tore out the letter. I opened it up and read.

_Letter #2_

_April 10__th__, 2009_

_Dear Bella,_

_I'll tell you everything, as long as you promise to tell me everything that goes on in that crazy head of yours. We just got to the camp where we will be leaving. We'll leave in a couple hours. We will be assigned our first mission in a few days. But I can't tell you where that is. I think it would be a good idea to number our letters from now on, so they won't get mixed up in mail. So, Bella, how is it back there? Has it been sunny lately? How has Emmett and Rose been? Or Alice and Jasper? How has the shop been going? I want to know exactly whats going on, as if I'm still there with you. In your arms. Protecting you from danger. Knowing all your thoughts and feelings. Just imagine if I was still there. I would be able to talk to you in voice, and not have to write it out. I want it to seem like that. So put all your thoughts and feelings down on a piece of paper, and I can assure you, I will always write back._

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

I dropped the letter onto my desk, and stared at a clean sheet of paper I had layed out. I took me about an hour to write down my response. But of course, it had to have made me late for work. I looked at the clock and it read 8:00.

"Oh, no." I said. I was an hour late to work. I quickly put a stamp on the letter, after I folded it up and put it in an envolope. I threw it in the mail box, and put the flag up. I ran back up to my car, and drove a little too quickly to work. I received a few naughty fingers, and some horns, but I at least made it to work.

Once I got there, I ran inside, and grabbed my apron. Alice and Jasper were behind the counter, handling a long line of customers.

"Sorry, Ali! I totally lost track of time!" I yelled, and tied my apron.

"It's okay! I had Emmett go back there and work a little." She said, as she handed a chubby looking guy, about 4 dozen cupcakes.

"Thanks, Ali! You're the best." I said, and quickly ran to the back of the shop.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said, grabbing the batch of cookies, Emmett was taking out of the oven.

"It's about time, squirt. What are you, like an hour and a half late? What have you been doing?" He said, taking off the oven mits.

"Thinking." I said shortly. The rest of the day went by really slow. I had forgotten how hard it was to work these rotations alone. At the end of the day, I wiped off the showcases, and all the counters, since everyone left already. I didn't mind, though, it's not like I had anything better to do. I heard the bell ring to the shop. I looked up and there was Esme.

"Esme! What a surprise!" I said, and came around the counter to give her a hug. We hugged for a second, and pulled back.

"Hello, dear. How have you been?" She said with a smile.

"It's been hard, but I'm trying to make it through. 5 months and 27 days left." I smiled a little. "How about you? How have you been?"

"It's been hard for me and Carlisle both. It's not the first time it has happened, but it still hurts the same every time. But we can make it through together." I walked around the other side of the counter, and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie for Esme and me. I handed it to her, and closed the case. Esme and I walked to table in the corner of the shop. We sat down, and started to eat the cookie.

"So, Esme, what brought you here tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I would love to invite you to dinner with me and Carlisle, tomorrow night. It won't be anything fancy. What do you say?"

"I would love to." I told her.

"Okay, meet me at our house at 7." Esme said, stood up. After our goodbyes, she left, and I locked up the store. One more day gone. Much more to go.

EPOV

We just got sent on our first mission, when a letter came for me, from Bella. I took the letter from the big potato sack. I ran to the tent I was staying in, and ripped the envolope in half. I took out the letter and began to read.

_Letter #3_

_April 13__th__, 2009_

_Dear Edward,_

_Everyone is doing great, if you would call it that. We all miss you very much. I can't even put into words how much I miss you. You better come home safe. It's not the same at work without you. It's lonely to go to a station, and not have someone to talk to. Or laugh with. Or throw frosting at. It's no fun anymore. I hope your having more fun where ever you are, then we are having here. How is the mission going? Do you have any friends there? What are their names? Tell me everything._

_Love,_

_Bella_

"Hey, man. What do you got there?"My friend, James, asked. He sat down on the end of my cot, and looked at the letter. I pulled it away before he could read it. James was probably my best friend here on this mission. I had a couple other friends here also.

"A letter from my girlfriend. Are you still writing that Victoria girl?" I asked him, folding the letter up, and put it in a box under my bed. That's where I keep all my letters.

"Yupp." Was all he said. He hopped off the cot, and left me there thinkning. I scribble down an answer, put it in an envolope, and handed it to the piolet of the plane that was going to take off soon.

"Don't loose it." I told him, and went back to my tent, and thought about everything.

I wonder how much the guys' house is destroyed since I'm not there. I wonder if they all miss me. I know Bella said they did, but I'm just not sure. I wonder how my parents are doing. They've been through it all before, but I wonder if this time its harder. I wonder how the shop is going, and how many customers they've been getting. I wonder what Bella is doing at this very moment.

Bella. The love of my life, my soul mate. I don't know what I would have done without her. My parents, and even Jasper and Emmett noticed that I'm different with her. Nicer. I haven't noticed, but my parents have told me a number of times that I have. I used to mope around, and do nothing but work out. But now, I spend every second I can with Bella. Just 5 months and 25 days until I get to see her. Counting down the days.

**Okay, guys, I'm not going to write every single letter on here. But I will show a few of them. I just did the first few in a row, so you would get the idea! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! I love reading them! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I stood in front of the restaurant, where I was meeting Esme and Carlisle for dinner. It was Edward's favorite restaurant in town. I was scared for this meeting, because I know there is going to be alot of tears. I opened the door, and walked up to the podium.

"Cullen." I told her, after she asked me the name. She lead me to a booth, that Carlisle and Esme were already sitting in. I slide in on the opposite side they were sitting on.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" Esme said, smiling at me.

"I've been better. How are you?" I smiled back at her.

"I'm okay. I'm just glad I have Carlisle to help me through it." They looked at each other, and smiled. Now I know what real love will look like in the future. I could see it in their eyes, that they still love each other the way they did when they first started dating.

"You're very lucky. How did you two meet?"

"Well, in highschool, I was on the highschools baseball team. Esme would never miss one of the games. She would always be in the stands, cheering us on or giving us tips on what to do. And the people on my team would listen to her tips, and we ended up being one of the top five teams in the nation. Anyway, after one of the games, I had done horrible. Esme came up to me, and told me to keep my eye on the ball and stop looking into the stands. She knew I was looking at her. I asked her out after the next day, and she said yes. We've been together ever since." They smiled at each other, and Esme layed her head on Carlisle shoulder.

"That's amazing. You've never broken up ever?" I was amazed. They must've had a really strong love.

"Never. I mean sure, there have been a few fights here and there, but what couple doesn't have those?" Esme said, staring off into space. She snapped back into reality, and smiled at me. "I know you and Edward are going to end up just like us."

"I sure hope so." I said, going off into my own little world.

The waitress came to our table, and asked for our drink. We all ordered a water.

"How long have you been married?" I asked them.

"About twenty seven years." Carlisle told me. "Not once have I ever gotten tired of her."

"Wow. That's beautiful."

The rest of dinner went on. We talked about Edward and our jobs. I ordered mushroom ravioli, Esme ordered pasta, and Carlisle ordered steak. We quickly ate, and talked at the same time.

"I really needed this." I said, stepping out of the booth. "I really needed to let all my feelings out. Thank you."

"Your welcome. This was good for me and Carisle, too." Esme said, as they both stood up. I gave both of them a quick hug and left.

Later that week, I recieved a letter from Edward. I quickly read over it, and replyed.

_Letter #5_

_Dear Edward,_

_I had dinner with your parents this week. They miss you as much as I do. But I don't think that's possible. We talked about everything, and it felt kind of nice to talk about everything. I haven't done that in a while. Not since you were home. We went to your favorite restaurant. I remember you told me the mushroom ravioli was delicious. I disagree... it was way better. I remember we were going to go there, but we decided to have a picnic instead. I remember the picnic was where we had our first kiss. I remember our first kiss was amazing, and so was every kiss after that._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

I put the letter in an envolope, and put it in the mailbox to be shipped. Just to think, a little stamp and a mailbox are the only thing it takes to talk to Edward across the entire world.

* * *

Three months later. Almost four months since Edward left. It didn't seem like four months, it feels like a lifetime ago. I've gotten letters every single week from him. And every week I felt the same excitement when I saw the letter that was addressed to me from him. I keep every letter that gets sent to me, in my desk drawer.

Today the girls and I are have a girls day out. I don't know where they are taking me, but they told me it was a surprise.

"You ready, girl?" Alice said, barging into my room.

"Of course." I said, getting up from my desk. I grabbed my cell phone, and headed down stairs behind Alice. Rose was already down there, waiting for us with the keys in her hand. We took Alice's Porshe.

"Guys, where are we going?"

"We can't tell you." Rose said, looking at me through the rear view mirror. We got to the mall in a few minutes. Of course, the mall. We got our nails done first. I got red, Alice got hot pink, and Rose got light purple. Then we got a massage. It felt good to get the tension out of me. After that, we went shopping. Alice made me try on at least ten different outfits. Then made me buy them all. But I had to admit, I liked the outfits.

"One more stop." Alice said, and pulled up to a lazer tag place.

"Lazer tag?" I asked. Instead of answering, we all got out and made our way inside. We got our vests, and our lazer guns. The instructor told us what to do, and we were off. I ran behind a wall, and looked out. I pretended like I was working for the FBI and I was on a case, acting all sneaky. The Pink Pather theme song would have been a good song to play about now. I spotted Rose, running from Alice. I shot my lazer at both of them. They turned around unexpected, and I slid behind the wall, so they couldn't see me. I turned around, and there was Alice with her gun pointed at the air.

"Karma's a bitch." And she shot me. But I shot her back. The three of us went back and forth like that for the next thirty minutes, until our time was up. The instructor came up to us.

"Hey, guys. Here are you scores. Alice you got shot three hundred forty two times. Rose you got shot four hundred and twelve times. And Bella you got shot five hundred thirty three times. Congrats Alice." Then he walked away.

"I so would have won, if I didn't fall that one time. You guys shot me like two hundred times in that one turn." I said.

"That's what you get for being clumsy." Rose said. We all took off our vests, and handed our guns in.

"That was fun girls. I really needed that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, for not posting for a while, because my computer is stupid and deleted this chapter two times. So wish me luck and see if this time it will work (:**

**BPOV**

"Bella? You almost ready?" Rose called upstairs from the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I called back, and put my letters back into my desk drawer. I was looking through all the letters that Edward sent me, since today hes coming home. Coming home for the first time in six months. The love of my life will be back here in a matter of thirty minutes.

I ran downstairs to a waiting group of impatient people.

"Well, took you long enough." Emmett said, tapping his foot.

"Shut up. Let's go." We all loaded into the car, and made our way to the airport. We got there in a short ten minutes. We walked up to the gate Edward was coming out of. We looked around for a seat, and found nothing. I saw a lot of families, waiting for their loved one to walk off that plane, just like I was waiting on doing. It felt relieving that other people are going through the same thing as me.

We sat down in a seat, a little too far from the gate. There was a clock right in front of us, taunting me. Twenty minutes. Fifteen minutes.

"Bella, stop tapping your foot." Emmet said, and put his foot on top of mine.

"Sorry I'm just anxious." I said playing with the strings on my shorts.

"I think we all are." Rose said, from the seat next to Emmetts.

"You guys want anything? Jas and I are going to get something to eat." Alice said, and stood up with Jasper.

"Nothing for me." I said, tapping my foot again.

"A water. Thanks." Rose said, and got out her phone, and started top play a game on it. Ten minutes.

Jas and Alice came back with a bottled water, and a small bag of pretzels five minutes later. We stood up, and walked closer to the gate enterance. I saw a few people coming off the plane, and them reuniting with their families. Their were tears and laughter. After it looked like everyone was off the plane, I turned around to look and see if I didn't see him.

"Do you guys see him?" I said jumping up and down trying to see over their heads.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell from behind me. I spun around fast, and saw him running toward me. I pushed my way through the crowd, calling sorrys behind me. I finally got to him, and jumped into his awaiting arms. He spun me around, as I kissed all over his face. He set me down, and kissed me hard. He pulled me toward him, like I was the last water on earth.

"Guys, get a room." Emmett said behind us. We pulled apart, and looked at everyone.

"I missed you, big bro." Alice said and gave him a hug. He picked her up and spun her around, while she squealed.

"I missed you, too, Ali. Did you get taller?" Edward joked.

"Silly, Edward. I can't grow anymore." She joked back.

"You're alive!" Rose joked, and gave him a hug.

"I am. Did your hair get blonder?" Edward smiled.

"I actually did get highlights."

"Your hair is already the brightest blonde ever, how can it get any blonder?" Edward asked confused.

"Hey, man. You missed alot. Not really." Jasper said, and gave him one of those weird man hugs.

Edward laughed. "I'd hope you guys weren't having fun without me. You been taking care of my girl?"

"Was I supposed to?" Jasper winked at me.

"Hey man, I missed you so much. I don't know how I could live any longer without you." Emmett pretended to cry into Edwards shoulder.

"It's okay, man." Edward awkwardly patted Emmett on the back. Emmett pulled back with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go guys. This place scares me. There are too many people." Alice said, walking fast toward the enterance. We all followed her out the door. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, while I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed like that until we got to the car.

We got back to the house in a short five minutes. We pulled up into the driveway, and hanging about the doorway was a huge banner that read, "WELCOME HOME, EDWARD!"

"Wow." Was all Edward said, as he shut the car door. We all walked in and were greeted with a big, "WELCOME HOME, EDWARD!"

Esme and Carlisle were standing in the hallway right in front of the door, with big grins on their faces.

"Mom! Dad!" Edward said, and brought them both into a big hug.

"It's nice to see you, son." Carlisle said, with a grin.

"You, too, Dad. It's been way too long."

"Oh, Edward, we missed you." Esme said, and pulled him into another hug.

"I missed you, too, Mom." Edward said, and kissed both her cheeks.

"Anyone want cake?" She asked, looking at us.

"Do you really have to ask, Esme?" Emmett asked, and darted off toward the kitchen. We followed in a much slower fashion. The cake was a three tear cake, with big letters on the front reading, "Welcome home!" Esme cut into the cake, and pulled out a slice. It looked like it was Red Velvet. She handed the first slice to Edward.

"How come Edward gets the first slice?" Emmett whined.

"Because he was gone for months on end. When you get shipped across the whole world you can get the first slice. Got it?" Esme smirked at him, and gave everyone their slices. We all went to the living room, to eat and catch up.

"So hows everyone been doing?" Edward asked, taking a seat next to me. We were sitting on the love seat while everyone else was on the couches.

"Miserable. Bella's been moping around all the time. Which makes us miserable." Jasper winked at me.

"Hey! If your boyfriend was shipped across the entire world, for six entire months, then we can talk about being miserable." I defended.

"Well... now that your back, we should get our party on." Emmett said, and threw his whole plate across the living room, and it landed right on my chest. I picked up a chunk of cake from my plate, and threw it, but it landed right in Rose's face. I threw my hands up to my mouth, covering it up.

"Oh my gosh, Rose, I'm so sor-" I didn't get the rest of it out, before I saw a piece of cake flying in my direction. I ducked out of the way, and it hit Edward right in the face. Esme stood up and put her hands out trying to make us stop.

"Guys stop thro-" But it was too late. Edward already threw the piece of cake, and it landed right in Esmes mouth. She wiped her mouth of with her arm. "That's it." She picked up a piece of cake and threw it right at Alice. It landed right into her hair.

"You. Got. Cake. In. My. Hair. It's on." Alice stated. Everyone got into a huge food fight. I hid behind the chair, dodging every chunk of cake flying my way. As soon as everyone ran out of cake, we all layed on the floor, and started laughing.

As the laughing died down, everyone looked around the room at the huge mess.

"Guess who has to clean this up, Emmett." I said, and handed him a broom.

"Rose?" He questioned.

"Nope. You do. Get to cleaning." I motioned for everyone to follow me out of the room, leaving Emmett standing there staring at everything. Edward pulled me into the hallway, away from everyone else.

"I forgot how much I love you. But don't worry I remember." He said, and kissed me. He pressed me against the wall, as our lips moved in sync. We were standing like that for a few mintues. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you." I said, out of breath.

"I love you more." He said, also out of breath.

"Not possible. But we better get back, before they realize were gone." I said, and pulled away. I grabbed his hand and we went back into the kitchen.

"How's Emmett doing?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"He doesn't have a clue how to use a broom or a mop." Rose said, looking at him, through the doorway.

"Maybe you need to teach him, Rose." Alice said, joining her said, looking at him.

"Naw. That's too much work. It would just be easier to get a housekeeper." Rose said, coming back into the kitchen. I looked into the living room and I saw Emmett dancing around with the broom, like it was an electric guitar.

"I will never know what goes on in his tiny head." Edward came up behind me, and put his arms around me.

"I don't think anyone ever will."

**REVIEW! tell me if you like Edwards homecoming! I wonder what's going to happen... hmm... (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I would LOVE it if you guys read my other story, and this one also(: Thankksss! i just wanna say.. we've been short on reviews :O okay well anyway,**

**Chapter 10!**

**BPOV**

I woke up, and realitity struck. Edward's home! I was literally squealing still.

"Edward's home!" I said, and jumped up and down on my bed. Edward stayed in my room last night, since the party went on pretty late.

"Bella!" Edward groaned, and pulled my legs up from under me. I squealed and fell flat on my back right next to him. I laughed as he started tickling me.

"Edward!" I laughed, trying to push his hands off of me. He finally gave up, and I took a deep breath. "I've missed you." I looked up at the ceiling.

"I've missed you more." Edward laughed and got out of bed. He grabbed his t-shirt, that he slept without, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Don't use up all the hot water!" I yelled at him. I could hear his laugh echo through the bathroom, as I headed downstairs. Emmett was sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons.

"Finish cleaning finally?" I popped my butt right next to Emmett on the couch.

"Yeah, at about midnight. Thanks, by the way." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime. Where did you put all the cake?"

"Somewhere..." He mumbled.

"Where?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you. You have to find it yourself."

"Fine. I will find it." I crossed my arms over my chest, and watched the cartoon.

"Good morning, everyone. It is a good morning, don't you think?" Alice skipped into the room, and sat in between me and Emmett.

"It is. Too bad we have to work today." I said sadly.

"Wrongo. I closed the shop for a week, just because of Edward's homecoming." Now I was getting excited.

"Hey everyone. Who's ready for a day packed with fun?" Rose descended the stairs, and smiled at us.

"Me!" Emmett yelled, getting up from the couch. He joined Rose's side, as Jasper and Edward came down the stairs.

"What are we doing today anyway?" I asked, and went over to Edward's side.

"First is lunch, after that bowling, then finally just come back home." Rose explained.

"Got it. Now everyone go get dressed." Alice shooed everyone back upstairs to get dressed for our events. Edward and I went into my bedroom to change.

"I'd like to take you out later. Is that okay?" Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I would love that. Where are we going?" I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure yet..." He lied.

"Liar." I accused.

"Am not." He fought back.

"Are, too." I pulled away and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Someone's a little fiesty today." He joked at me, and grabbed a pillow. "Don't make me use this pillow."

"I will make you use that pillow." I said as I hit him with the pillow I was holding. But he was to fast. He grabbed the pillow at of my hands, and hit me with his pillow.

"Ahhh!" I laughed and grabbed another pillow. He grabbed that out of my hands too. "Okay! Okay! I give up!" I laughed and layed down on the bed. But I couldn't lay for long. I had to get up and get dressed. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, and my Pink jacket, and put them on. Edward put on a pair of khaki shorts, and a black t-shirt, and we went downstairs.

"Where are we having lunch?" I asked Rose.

"Some place downtown. I don't know what it's called." She replied. She grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter, as did Alice, and headed outside.

We got to the diner a few minutes later. It was a cute little restaurant, with just the right amount of people in it. Alice told them our name, and we took a seat in a big circular booth. A little old waitress came and took our drink order. Everyone ordered either water or soda.

"Okay, guys, I had t-shirts made for bowling. It's going to be Alice, Bella and me, against you guys." Rose explained.

"Do I get to see the shirts?" Jasper asked.

"Not until we get there." The waitress came back with our drinks, and we each gave our food orders. I ordered a garden burger.

"So Edward, how does it feel to be home?" Alice asked, and gave her menu to the waitress.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where were you?" The waitress asked.

"I'm in the army, and I was deployed in Iraq, ma'am." Edward said formally.

"My husband was in the army, you know. Then he died, about twenty years ago." She started getting teary eyed. "It's a good thing your doing for this country, son." She took all of our menus, and walked away.

"She was sweet." I said, staring after her.

"Yeah, she was. I wonder how her husband died." Rose said. She came back with our food, without a word, and walked away. We finished our lunch and gave the waitress a very generous tip. All of us left to go to the bowling alley. We got there and each of us got some shoes.

"I thought I would never see the day where Alice and Rose would wear used shoes." Emmett joked and put on his own shoes. I grabbed my size eights and put them on.

"So, Rose, where are those shirts you were promising?" Jasper asked.

"Right here." She lifted a box ontop of the table. She pulled out a pink sparkly shirt, with a collar, that had pink and sparkles all over it. "Here's the girls jersey." She handed me the one with Bella number 17 on the back. She handed Alice one with the name Alice and the number seven. And hers was Rose with the number nine. "Here are the guys shirts." She pulled out a black sparkly collared shirt. She handed Edward the one with the name Edward and the number twenty-four. Then she handed Jasper one with his name on it and the number fifteen on it. And finally, she handed Emmett one with the number one on it.

"Oh yeah! Number one!" Emmett boomed and put the shirt on. The rest of us followed suit. I grabbed the lightest ball I could find, and went over to our lanes. Rose, Alice, and I took one lane, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward took the other lane. Rose went first. She got a nine out of ten. Emmett went and got an eight. The game went on for a few frames, and so far my total was thirty two.

I was up. I grabbed my pink ball and lined up to throw the ball. I tossed it. That's when disaster struck.

**Cliffy! (: Summer vacation is in 4 days! So I'll be updating way moree! I hopee! If I'm not at the pool! Well REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**i need 5 reviews for me to update! I haven't gotten one for at least a month! your killing me here (: ! If you really love this story... tell me! I want to know if it's good or not! Or if i need to change something! **

**Chapter 11!**

All of a sudden disaster struck. I threw the ball back, and instead of it gliding forward, it flew up, and landed right down on my toes.

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch!" I yelled, and hopped up and down holding my toes.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Edward rushed over to my side, and helped me over to the bench. I sat down, and took off my right bowling shoe and sock, and looked at my toes. They were huge. They were all purple and swollen.

"Let's get you to a doctor." Edward said looking at my feet. He helped me up, and I tried to walk. But I couldn't

"Can I have some help?" I limped.

Edward came to my side and put his arm around me. Jasper went to go pay for the bowling, while the rest of us went out to the car.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, and got in the back seat, while I got in the front seat because there is no way I am climbing over those seats.

"I'm fine. My toes just hurt a little bit. They kind of got numb on our way out here." I told her, looking at my toes. Jasper came back to the car, and got in the drivers seat. We drove to the hospital a little faster then the speed limit, but didn't get pulled over.

Edward helped me out, and we slowly made our way toward the hospital. Emmett went in a little quicker then us, and filled out the paperwork for us. They put me in a wheelchair, and wheeled me into an examining room. Edward followed me, but he was the only one that could come with us.

The nurse checked out my foot, and asked me a few questions about how it was feeling. She took notes, and told us that the doctor would be in the room in a few minutes.

"This isn't how I wanted to spend our time together, while you're back for only three days." I looked down at my hands, tangling them.

"Bella. Look at me." He put his finger under my chin, and looked me straight in the eye. "As long as we're here together, alive, happy, and almost not broken," He looked at my foot. "Then this is how I want to spend my days here." And kissed my forehead.

"Thanks. Are we still on for tonight, if this all blows over quickly?" I asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He held my hand, as the doctor came in. He asked me pretty much the same questions as the nurse did, and checked out my foot.

"Well, Isabella." He said looking at his notes.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella. You're going to need to be on crutches for a few weeks. I'm going to put a cast on your leg. Come back in a week, and we will see how your leg is doing." He noted the last thing on his clipboard, and put it on the counter. "Don't worry it won't hurt. And you get to pick your color." The doctor exited the room, as I let out a deep breath.

"It could be way worse." I sighed.

"Yes, it very well could. There is a bright side though." Edward smiled.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"We'll be out of here in about an hour, then we can get on with our evening." He grinned at me.

I had my blue cast on, in about an hour. They gave me a pair of crutches with it, and I tried to get used to them. You'd think I would get used to it by now, for being clumsy and all, but I haven't.

"Oh, Bella, can I sign your cast first?" Rose excitedly asked.

"Of course you can, Rose. But don't take up too much space." I warned. We got in the car, and drove home. It was only four in the afternoon, and I was already really tired. Before I could make it to the stairs, everyone but Edward, attacked me with Sharpies.

"Hey! Leave some space!" I demanded. Everyone signed it, but Edward, and all of them read something like, 'Love you forever, Bella!' or 'I love you the most!' The same thing over and over.

And just as I was about to make it to the stairs again, I was swept off my feet, and carried up the stairs.

"You didn't think I was going to let you walk up the stairs with a cast on, did you?" Edward smiled.

"How could I expect anything more?" I grinned back. He opened up my bedroom door, and plopped me on the bed.

"Do you think you can handle changing for our date? Or do I have to do it for you?" He winked at me.

"I think I can manage. But I'll have to take a rain check." I giggled at him.

"I'll remember that." He closed the door, and left me sitting there on the bed smiling after him.

I quickly got changed into my a dark blue sun dress, with spaghetti straps. I hopped into the bathroom, and fixed my hair. I took it out of the pony tail and let it fall over my shoulders. I fluffed it up, turning from side to side, looking at myself in the mirror. I applyed some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I grabbed a pair of black flats from my closet, and slowly worked my way downstairs.

"Wow, Bella. You look hot." Alice said, coming out from the kitchen.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"So where are you two going tonight?" Rose asked, joining Alice's side.

"I have not a clue. Ask Edward." I told them.

"It's no use. I'm not going to tell them, or you." Edward came up from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Oh just what I love, surprises." I said sarcastically.

"You'll love it once you figure out where were going. Let's go." I turned around, and walked toward the front door.

"Bye, guys! Have fun!" Rose called.

"But not too much fun!" Emmett yelled.

"Goodbye!" I called, and walked out to the car. Edward followed closely behind. I literally hopped into the car, while Edward got in on the other side.

"Still not going to tell me where were going?" I asked, trying to crack the ice.

"Nope. We will be there in a few minutes." Was all he was going to spill. And like he said, we got there in five minutes. He helped me out, and we wobbled our way inside. The place was the restaurant I came to with Carlisle and Esme, which is also the place Edward recommended for me.

"This is that place you were telling me about." I grinned at him.

"It is." He said shortly, and grinned back. On the inside there was no one in it. I can't believe it. We have this whole place to ourselves.

"We have this all to our selves?" I whispered.

"We have this all to ourselves." He stated.

"How did you manage to do that?" I grinned at him.

"I have my ways." He winked at me. He lead me through the restaurant to an open area with one single table in the middle. It had two chairs, and a table, with a plain white table cloth in the middle. He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom." He told me, and left the room. I sat there for a few minutes, waiting for him to come back, when I heard the strumming of a guitar. I turned around, and there was Edward strumming along on the guitar, to what sounded like my favorite song, Here Comes the Sun. I smiled at him, as he slowly walked to the table.

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's alright." I sang along. He grinned at me. I sang along with the rest of the song, as Edward strummed along. He finished, and started laughing.

"You have an amazing voice." He finished laughing.

"Thank you. You have to teach me how to play guitar." I told him.

"Well, today is your lucky day. It just so happens, I have an extra guitar here with me." He walked to the back of the shop, and came back with a big shiny new guitar.

"No way." I excitedly said. He handed me the guitar, and I ran my fingers over the silky strings.

"This is amazing." I strummed it once, listening to the musical sound coming out of it.

"So, do you want to learn?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled back. He started off with the basics, where all the fingerings were, and he even taught me how to play "Mary had a little Lamb". He didn't continue to teach me, because we had to eat. We had the mushroom ravioli, which was amazing just as he told me.

"This was always my favorite." Edward pointed to the food.

"This will always be my favorite, from now on." I told him, taking a bite of my ravioli. He laughed at me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Um, you have, uh, sauce on your face." He chuckled, as he reached over the table, and wiped it off using his thumb.

"Thanks." I laughed with him. He payed the bill, with an arguement from me, and we left. I hopped along, as Edward followed close to my side. We got to the car, and drove home. We got to my condo, and I hopped out.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered out the window. He pulled out of the driveway, and I stood there looking at him pull away.

"Goodnight, my love." I whispered to myself, and hopped into the house. I slowly went up the stairs, and changed into my sweats. I put my hair in a bun, and took off my makeup. After I was done, I prayed, just like I do every night. When I was done, I jumped in bed. But I didn't fall asleep, there was a big pop coming from my window. Like someone was throwing something at it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE OUT THERE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS! IF NOT... I'M ENDING THIS STORY BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE SUPPORT I NEED :( i know a little dramatic... but it's the truth! So, I'll start with this chapter and see if anyone will review... if not.. BYE BYE!**

**CHAPTER 12.**

I heard a popping sound come from my window. I just figured it was rain, since on the way home it was getting a little muggy. Then it came again. And again. I hopped out of bed and went over to my window. I pushed it up, and I saw nothing but darkness.

"Bella?" Someone whispered into the darkness.

"Who are you?" I whispered back.

"It's me. Edward." I started giggling, as soon as he said that.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled to myself.

"I couldn't sleep." He simply stated.

"I'll go downstairs and open the door for you, but be very quiet." I whispered, and tried to tiptoe down the stairs. But it didn't really work because of my foot. And there were creaks in the stairs, but eventually I made it down the stairs in one piece, and Rose and Alice didn't wake up. I hopped over to the front door, and opened it to an awaiting Edward.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled at me. He leaned down to kiss me, and I reached up to kiss him. I pulled back to catch a breath.

"Hello, handsome. Let's go up to my room before Alice and Rose wake up." I started to tiptoe, and I motioned for Edward to follow me. He and I tried to tiptoe up the stairs, but they caught us.

"Bella? What are you doing up so late?" Rose asked sleepily coming out of her room. As soon as she saw Edward, she immediatly woke up fully. "What are you doing here?" She looked in between us. From him to me. From me to him.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled, looking at the carpet. He looked like he was getting caught by his parents after he snuck out.

"Well, you guys go have fun." She had a weird expression on her face.

"What's all the noise out here?" Alice came out of her room, yawning. She looked at Edward and I, and just ignored it.

"Rose, we all know it's going to happen some time. Go back to bed." She yawned again, and started to walk back in her room.

"Alice, it's not like that. We were just going to sleep. That's it." I corrected her.

"Sure you are." Rose smirked at us, and headed toward her bedroom.

"'Night, Rose! 'Night, Alice!" Edward called, as they went to go shut their doors.

"Goodnight." They both mumbled, and shut them all the way. Once we know for sure that they are asleep, we walk to my room.

"Bam! We're caught red-handed." I said, and put my hands up as if I was surrendoring.

"I felt like I was getting yelled at by my parents." He laughed, and took his shoes off by my bed. He layed down and put his arms behind his head. "Speaking of my parents, they called today and wanted to know if we wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night. Or should I say tonight." He said looking at the clock. It was a little past one.

"I would love to! I haven't talked to them in months." I said, and layed down next to him.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell them later." He rolled over onto his side, so his arms were circling my waist.

"Okay good." I rolled onto my side so I was facing him. I snuggled into his chest, and sniffed in his scent. "I've really missed you."

"I've really missed you too. While I was there, I looked up at the stars and I realized you were unreachable. But I kept wishing I could just reach up into the night sky, and you hand would come out, so I could hold it. I tried many times, but things didn't work the way I wanted. Now that I'm here, in your arms, your reachable. Very much so, that I will never let go of you. Ever." He kissed my forehead, as a shed a tear.

"The night sky always helped me think of you, and not feel so sad. Because in the sky, you can see people. You can imagine people. You can wish upon a shooting star hoping that your dream of your boyfriend coming back from Iraq to come home in one piece. Now that it's true, no need for a night sky." I smiled into his chest.

"I love you." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you more." I laughed.

"Not possible." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes way." I smirked at him.

"You wanna go?" He challenged with a grin.

"Go where?" I smiled, playing dumb.

"That's it, Swan." He started tickling me, and I started squealing and laughing. Really loud, too. I tried to push his hands off of me, while laughing, but that didn't work out too well.

"Stop! I give up!" I said, but he just kept tickling me. "What will it take for you to stop?" I managed to giggle out.

"Saying, 'Edward, you love me more then I love you.'." He quoted, still tickling me.

"Sorry, not going to happen." I squealed. He lifted me up, and into the bathroom. He set me down in the shower, still tickling me, but didn't turn it on. He stood there tickling me, as I stood on my cast.

"My clothes!" I yelled, smiling.

"So, you were saying?" He said, cupping a hand to his ear.

"That my boyfriend is the meanest boyfriend ever." I laughed.

"You take that back." I shook my head back and forth, grinning from ear to ear. "You asked for it."

He turned closed the shower door, and held it there in place. I stood there with my hands on my hips staring at him. "Let me out!" I pounded on the shower door.

"I told you, Swan. You asked for it." I could see him smirking through the clear shower door. I still wasn't going to budge. He eventually opened the door, and let me out.

"Change your mind?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Truce?" He asked, smiling. He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Truce." I laughed, and hopped into my bedroom, and layed down on my bed. "Now I have to buy a new lung thanks to someone over here.

"Sorry. But I had to prove my point." He put his hands up.

"Oh, you proved your point plenty." I laughed at him, as he layed down on the bed next to me. We held hands, and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know what I need?" I asked him, still looking up at the ceiling.

"What is that?" He stroked patterns on the back of my hand.

"A big window. A huge one. Right on my ceiling, so at night I could look up at the stars." I stated, showing him with my hand where it would be and how big it would be.

He laughed at me, and agreed on how we both needed one. We both sat there silently, until I was almost positive I was about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight." I yawned.

I barely heard Edward whisper "Goodnight." back, because I had already drifted into a deep sleep.

**Remember REVIEW so I know if your reading this or not! Because if no one is, (which would also mean I'm talking to myself right now) then I'm ending this book!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I got the review I was looking for! (: Big thanks to Edward'sBella21! I got the review... and I'm going to go on with the story! But you still gotta review! (: **

**xx**

**edwardluver23**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, with a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Edward had his arms around my waist, with his chin rested on my head. I took a deep breath, smelling Edward's scent all around me. It was best damn smell I've ever smelled. I felt him wake up, and I turned around in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly, and wrapped his arms behind my back.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled.

"Good morning, handsome. Sleep well?" I grinned back.

"Best sleep I've ever had. How about you, gorgeous?"

"Better then the best." I answered. "And what's with all the nicknames?" I giggled.

He laughed. "I just thought I don't tell you enough."

"Oh you tell me, everyday." I chuckled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" He grinned, and leaned back into me. Our lips moved in sync for a few minutes, until Alice came barging in.

"Bella-" She cut herself off. "Oh, your still here." She chuckled lightly.

"You don't sound very surprised." I pulled away from Edward and laughed at her.

"Well, I did talk to you guys at midnight last night, after Edward sneaked in." She smirked.

"Shit, you remember that." Edward whispered under his breath. I giggled at him.

"Yes, I do remember that, even though I was half asleep." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, what did you come in here for?" I asked, getting away from that topic.

"I was just going to come in and wake you up, but I see you have someone else doing that." She laughed, and left us alone.

"Busted." I said, slowly.

"We better get up, before someone else comes in here and jumps to conclusions." Edward chuckled, and got out of bed. I followed him, grabbed my stuff, and hopped into the bathroom, quickly, before Edward could.

"Damn it!" He whispered under his breath.

"Don't be expecting hot water!" I called as I turned on the hot water in the shower. I could hear him groan in the other room, as I took off my clothes, and put a trash bag over my cast. I took a quick shower, making sure to use a lot of the hot water, and got out. I put my hair in a twist on top of my head, and wrapped a towel around my body, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Did you use all the hot water?" He asked. He was leaning on the wall, behind the door, waiting for me to finish.

"Yep." I smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. I walked away and shook my butt at him.

"You're such a tease." He said, and went into the bathroom. I got dressed, and sat at my desk, waiting for him to finish. I pulled out a random letter from my drawer and started reading it. I was about halfway done with it, when Edward came out of the bathroom, and stood behind my chair reading the letter.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"Letter number 32." I answered, smiling down at the letter. We read it silently, as tears fell down my face.

_Letter number 32_

_My dearest Bella,_

_Life here sucks. No doubt about it. I got back to the tent today, and I noticed something different. My best friend/roommate wasn't here. I realized earlier tonight that he went out on a mission, and his tank blew up. He's gone. My best friend, and almost the only one I talked to here, is gone. We had a memorial tonight. We all sat around a big fire, and sang his favorite song, Sweet Home Alabama. Whenever I heard it, I would always think of him. Only because he's from Alabama. All the troops sat outside the tent, in front of the fire, all night long, just sending silent prayers for him, because he was friendly to everyone. Didn't leave anyone out. This is why I'm so sad. I wish I was back home with you because life sucks here._

_Your love,_

_Edward._

I started crying, and turned around into his bare chest.

"Why are you crying, baby?" He kissed my head.

"What if this happens to you, Edward?" I sobbed. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yes, I have," He murmured. "And it scares the living shit out of me."

"Then how do you do it? You go out there everyday, without a fear." I looked up at him, through my tears.

"I just don't think about it. Do you have any fears?" He wiped a tear from my face.

"Yes." I said simply.

"When you have to do, whatever your afraid of, do you think about it a lot and get yourself worked up?" I shook my head. "Exactly. All I do is not think about it, and it's not my fear anymore."

I nodded and pulled away from him. I put the letter back into the drawer, and stood up. I let Edward get dressed, so I left the room, and hopped down the stairs without my crutches. Rose and Alice were sitting in there talking, drinking a cup of coffee.

"'Morning." I grabbed a seat next to Rose.

"Good morning, lazy butt." Rose said, and picked up the newspaper to read. "How was last night?"

I blushed bright red, and simply said, "Good."

"Are you sure it's just good? I'm sure Edward would be very disappointed with that answer." Alice smiled at me, and drank a sip of coffee.

"We didn't do anything guys." I layed it out on the table.

"We know, we're just teasing you." Rose smiled. I got up from the table, and grabbed a coffee cup and put it under the coffee machine. The mug was probably my favorite mug ever. It was shaped like cupcake. Alice gave it to me on my first day of work. She said, 'To be able to eat cupcakes, you have to be able to drink out of them first.' Those were her exact words.

The coffee maker dinged, and I took the mug out of it. I moaned, because of the hot liquid pouring down my throat. I grabbed a magazine, and walked back to the kitchen table.

"So, what are we doing today?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"We're going to get some shopping done, while the boys go play golf." Alice told me.

"Oh sounds fun." I said sarcastically. Rose looked at her designer watch on her wrist.

"We are actually going to leave for shopping soon, so I would get Edward down here, so he can leave." Rose said.

"Okay." I went up the stairs, and knocked on my bedroom door.

"You almost ready?" I called. The door opened to Edward in a polo shirt and khaki shorts.

"Ready." He smoothed out his shirt.

"Well, I guess you have to go home, says Rose." I said, sadly. His face fell, as we walked down the stairs.

"See you later, Edward." Rose called from the kitchen.

"Bye!" Alice yelled, after. I walked him to the door, and leaned up and kissed him.

"See you." I smiled against his lips, and pulled away. He walked out, and drove away in his car, he took last night.

I walked back into the kitchen, and finished my coffee.

"Ready to go, girls?" Alice asked, and stood up from the table. We both nodded, and grabbed our purses. We got to the mall, in a few minutes. There was a reason our condo was where it was. It was so close to the mall. Alice of course picked it out.

We started in a random designer store, that I know I can't pronounce, and I absolutely know I can't afford. I watched as Rose and Alice played dress up, and tried on half the store. Until, they made me try on a few things. I like a couple of the things, so I decided to buy them. It was a few pairs of shoes, some jeans, and a tank top. Alice and Rose bought at least three times the stuff I got. We went onto the next five stores, until our arms were full of bags. A few hours later, we decided to head home.

Once we got home, we dropped all our stuff on the living room floor, and showed each other what we got. Rose got ten pairs of shoes, 3 pairs of pants, two dresses, four shirts, and about a dozen accessories. Alice got twenty shoes, three skirts, four dresses, three shirts, and a ton of accessories. And I got five pairs of shoes, six pair of jeans, one dress, seven shirts and a few accessories. I couldn't afford as much as they could, but I didn't want as much as they did.

It was around five, so I decided to start dinner. I grabbed a package of hot dogs, and turned on the stove. I let it heat up, then put the hot dogs on the pan. I flipped them after a few minutes, and took them off when they were done.

"Dinner's ready!" I called, and grabbed the salad from the fridge. I threw some in a bowl, and put the hot dog in a bun, and on a plate. I only like ketchup on mine, so that's what I put on it. They grabbed their meal, and went to join me at the kitchen table.

"Did you have a fun time shopping?" Rose smiled at me, before she took a bite of her hotdog.

"It was okay. Better then some of our shopping trips." I took a bite of my salad.

"Which one was worse?" Alice looked at me.

"The one where you took me to Victoria's secret, and made me try on all those bras and panties, then come out and model them for you." I smirked at them.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Then the ladies husband, started hitting on you." Rose laughed.

"That was so not funny. That lady gave me the evil eye." I giggled with her. We finished dinner, and went into the living room to watch a movie. We picked 17 again.

"I've always loved this movie." Alice plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, Zac Efron is such a hotty." I sighed, and pushed play.

"Oh, Edward's going to be jealous." Rose laughed, and sat on my other side.

"He looked way better as a 17 year old." Rose stared at the TV.

"I agree. But he's not really 17 in there." I reminded her.

"I know." She nodded. We shut up for the rest of the movie, and fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't until the movie ended that I was awoken by someone carrying me up the stairs. Edward was carrying me bridal style into my bedroom. He set me down on the bed, and got in next to me.

"How was your day?" I asked, with my eyes half closed.

"Pretty boring. I was never really good at golf." He sighed. "How was your day? I heard you went shopping."

"It was pretty boring, as well. But I did get a few extra pieces of clothes." I looked up at him. "Too bad you won't be able to see them all, because your leaving tomorrow." I said sadly.

"I'll be back again in six months. Pinky promise." He kissed my forehead, and held out his pinky. I grabbed his pinky with mine, and we locked them. "We better get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." I sighed and drifted into a deep sleep, in Edward's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I've decided to shout out to some reviewers every Author's Note (like I'll do with all my other stories)! So my shout out is to Gliese Pixel, and Edward'sBella21! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 14 of Time**

"Bella?" Edward shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw him leaning over top of me. He was standing up, beside my bed. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I have to go catch my plane," My smiled faded as soon as I saw his Army uniform.

"Do you have to?" I groaned, and got out of bed.

"Yes I have to," He chuckled. I got dressed quickly, and put my hair in a loose bun. I turned around, to an awaiting Edward, and we walked hand in hand to the front door. Alice and Rose were there waiting, with sad smiles on their faces. Jasper and Emmett were going to meet us at the airport. We walked to my car, and got it. Rose and Alice sat in the front seats, while Edward and I sat in the back, for a little alone time.

But we never said anything. We didn't have to. We know that the hard part is coming up, and we were getting prepared for it. We sat there with our hands tangled together resting in between us. We arrived at the airport, and all of us got out. Alice and Rose went ahead of us, while we slugged behind holding hands. We got inside the airport, but we had to say goodbye there, because of security. I saw Rose and Alice standing next to Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, we should say bye now, and let them have their moment," Alice said, and gave Edward a hug, and a kiss on both cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you, bro. Stay safe,"

"I'll try. I'll miss you too," He said and she pulled away to let Rose say goodbye.

"I'll miss you. Until next time, goodbye Eddie," She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You know I hate when you call me that," He smiled softly. "But I'll miss you anyway."

Emmett stepped up in front of him. "Hey man. Don't get yourself killed, and come back to your girlfriend and your friends." He gave Edward one of those weird man hugs.

"Thanks for the advice." Edward laughed.

"Hurry up and get back, so we don't have to listen to Bells be sad all the time." Jasper smiled and gave him a man hug.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible." He gave him a small smile.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone." Alice pulled them away from us, so we could have alone time. I turned toward him, and was holding both of his hands.

"I hate having to go through this once, let alone twice." I looked down at the floor.

"But you won't have to go through it ever again." He put his finger under my chin, and lifted my face up toward him. "This is my last term I have to go through." I grinned up at him.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, looking in his deep green eyes.

"I'll miss you more." He pressed his lips to mine lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned my forehead on his.

"Goodbye, love." He whispered, and pulled his forehead back.

"Goodbye, E." I whispered back, and let him walk, through security. He made it to the guard, asking for his ID. While the guard looked at it, he looked up at me with sad eyes, and a sad smile on his face. I felt a tear fall down my face. I wiped it away and waved at him, with a sad smile. He waved back. The security guard gave him his ID back and Edward turned around away from me, for the next 6 months.

I stood in the same spot for ten minutes, staring at the gate, with tears running down my face. After the tears slowed down, I walked out to my car with my arms folded over my chest. Rose and Alice must have ridden with Emmett and Jasper, so I had the whole car ride home to cry. I sobbed as I drove out of the parking lot. I wiped away my tears, as soon as I pulled up to the condo.

I walked in, and everyone was standing around the island in the kitchen. They had worried looks on their faces as I put my purse down on the counter.

"Hey." Alice sighed.

"Hi." I said, softly.

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked. He stood at the counter with his arms out in front of him, pushing out against the island.

I shrugged, because I couldn't find my to say anything. My throat burned in the back of my throat. I felt the sob coming up from my chest, but I had to stay strong in front of them.

"Bella, you are not okay." Rose butted in.

"I'm perfectly fine." I managed to get out, finding my voice again.

"No you're not." Emmett argued back.

"Do you expect me to be alright?" I let the tears fall. It didn't matter anymore. "My boyfriend got shipped way for six more months, and the only way I can talk to him is through the mail. Which, in case you have noticed, takes like three days to deliver each way. And each one of you guys has their boyfriends or girlfriends standing right next to them, not worrying if they will get home alright. And on top of all that, I don't know if he's going to make it out alive. He doesn't even know if he's going to stay alive. And that might have been the last time I'll ever see him. So I'm sorry if I can't be okay, and not live up to your standards." I yelled.

"Bella, we're sorry."

"No, Alice. Save it. I know you're just saying that so I can go back to being your normal friend. Sorry, but I'm not going to be normal, until my boyfriend comes back with not a scratch on him." I threw my arms in the air, as they stared at me in shock.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Bring Edward back here? Sorry, Bella, but that won't happen. We're not telling you if you're okay or not. Because believe me, we know that your not okay. You don't have to yell it us." Alice yelled back.

"Actually I do. For you to get it. And I wasn't asking you that. I just want my friends here to support me, and not argue with me about if I'm okay or not. I know what I am." I rose my voice louder.

"We are trying to support you, but you're making it a little difficult for us to even attempt to." Rose stood next to Alice.

"Oh, now it's my fault? It's always my fault." My voice went a little softer, but not much.

"Bella. Stop talking. You're going to do something you'll regret." Jasper stepped up.

"Bossy much? You could ask nicely." I smirked, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please, Bella, just shut the hell up." Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose.

"You don't know how it feels. None of you do! Try having half of your heart being ripped away from your chest, and taken across the whole world. Or try having to live with you guys, being all 'love dovey' with your boyfriends, rubbing it in my face." I directed the last part toward Rose and Alice. "So, don't tell me to 'shut the hell up'."

They all looked like there was steam coming out of their ears.

"Just go. Leave! I don't want to listen to any more of this." Alice pointed toward the door. "Go!" She yelled. I ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door closed, and threw myself on the bed. I dug my face in my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

**Will they make up? I don't know...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some reviewers for the last chapter were huntpenny, Edward'sBella21, and an anonymous reviewer! Thank you for taking the time for reviews(:**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

_Day 3 without you_

_Letter #72_

_Dear Edward,_

_I miss you so much. You're the only one that understands. We still won't talk to each other after 3 days. Every morning I wake up, and they already left the house. I drive to work and they ignore me as soon as I walk in. I feel so alone. Only you would get what I'm going through. I wish you would hurry up and get back here. How's being back? I bet your friends missed you. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

This is the letter I sent Edward a week ago, and I just got his reply. I still wasn't talking to any of them, and I was still crying myself to sleep every night. I ripped open the letter, as I walked back into the house with the rest of the mail. I tossed the other mail on the counter, and ran up to my room. I opened it up and read it.

_Day 7 without you_

_Letter #73_

_Things are going pretty boring here. So far there hasn't been any missions. The solider's here are just twiddling their thumbs, and staring at the tent wall. But, Bella, I think you should let them in, and just apologize to them, then they will apologize to you. I can't stand the thought of someone not protecting you, and you being out there all by yourself. Just think about it. I love you, too._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I decided to take his advice, and I set the letter down on my desk. I got up from the chair I was sitting in, and crossed my room to the door. I walked out and down the hallway to Alice's room. I knocked on it lightly and heard a, "Come in," coming from inside the room. I opened the door quietly, and peaked my head in.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

"That depends. Are you going to yell at me again?" She smirked. I shook my head, and she motioned for me to come in. I walked across her room, and sat down at the end of the bed. I looked over to her laying body on the bed.

"Um, I wanted to apologize for the way I yelled at you guys. You didn't deserve it. I was just being a little moody that day," I smiled softly. "I just want my friends back."

"Okay, Bella, I accept your apology, but just don't scream at us again." She winked, and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "I guess I kind of over reacted, as well."

"Thanks, Alice." I said, and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, getting up from the bed.

"To go apologize to Rose." I said, and left the room. I went to the room next door and knocked.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Bella." I called back. I heard shuffling coming from behind the door.

"What do you want?" She said from right behind the door.

"I came to apologize." She opened the door a little bit, and looked at me to see if I was serious.

She opened it all the way, and I walked in.

"You're not going to yell at me again are you?" She asked, and sat down at the end of her bed.

"No. No, I'm not." I said, and walked over in front of her. "Look, I'm really sorry I started screaming at you guys. I didn't mean to, it's just a way to get out my anger of him leaving I guess." I looked down at my hands.

"I accept your apology. I guess we were a little harsh." Rose smiled softly. I gave her a small hug.

"Well, that just leaves Emmett and Jasper." I sighed, and walked toward the door.

"They are going to be over here soon, for dinner." Rose got up from the bed, and joined me out the door.

"Okay, I'll do it then." I said, and walked back to my room to write my response. I sat down, and grabbed a blank sheet of paper, and wrote it down.

_Day 13 without you_

_Letter #74_

_Dear Edward,_

_You were right. I just apologized to them, and they apologized too. Now it's time to say apologize to Emmett and Jasper. This should be fun. I don't know what I would do without you. I'd probably get in a lot of trouble. I'll tell you how it goes. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I finished the letter, and put in an envelope. I put the names and addresses on it, and marked it was a stamp. I sealed it down, and ran down the stairs, and out the door and put it in the mailbox. I put the flag up then walked back up the drive. I just walked in, when Emmett and Jasper pulled up into the driveway. I walked to the kitchen to help with dinner. It was Taco Tuesday. I put the meat on the stove, and started crushing it with my spatula.

"Hey, people!" Emmett boomed through the house. I chuckled quietly, as Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked in. I turned off the stove, and took the meat off the burner once it was done, and walked over to where they were standing.

"Emmett, Jasper, I wanted to apologize the way I yelled at you that night. Please forgive me." I said, and looked up at their softened angry faces. They looked at each other and smiled, then back down at me.

"We forgive you." I grinned, and gave them a hug. "I missed you, little sis." Emmett said, and lifted me up.

"I missed you, big bro." I laughed as he set me down. I grabbed the pan that had the meat in it and put it in a bowl, so they could put it in the tacos. "Okay, who's ready for some tacos?" I smiled and grabbed a plate. I grabbed a taco shell, and put the meat, cheese, and lettuce in there. I sat down at the dining room table, after I grabbed a bottle of water. Everyone else sat down and enjoyed the meal.

"My first meal at the dining room table for two weeks. I think it's my new personal best." I smiled and finished my taco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviewers that are amazing... Edward'sBella21 and huntpenny! Love all the reviews you guys have been giving!**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Four months later

It was one of those typical Tuesdays. Work at the shop was busy, as usual. This shift I was at was counter, which no one ever let me work at alone. Someone from another station would drop their station and help me out. This time it was Emmett that was helping me. There was a neat line of people screaming at us for different pastries and deserts. We tried our best to calm them down, but nothing ever worked. I was asking for random prices, because there was so many people I couldn't do the math in my head that fast. It looked like Emmett was about to blow up. The customer he was working with wanted at least three dozen cupcakes, exactly four pounds of chocolate, and five caramel apples.

"Is that all for you?" Emmett asked rudely.

"It's none of your business." The customer said back, with a scoff. The customer looked a little round in the midsection, but it didn't look like he could eat all of that.

"I'll get that to you right away, but it'll be a half hour wait, since you didn't call in for you big order." Emmett said politely. The man nodded angry, and stalked out of the store. I ran around behind the counter trying to find my gloves that I had to put on. I found them, and ran back to the customer waiting, tapping her foot.

"How may I help you?" I asked, out of breath.

"I would like three truffles." I gave them to her, and said six dollars, just guessing how much they would cost. She threw the money over the counter to me, and I put it in the cash register. This went on all day long. Ask, answered, give, take. The customer Emmett was with came back a half hour later, looking angry. Emmett totally forgot to fill out his order, so Emmett quickly put it together, and handed it to him.

"That'll be... forty five dollars." Emmett guessed. The man threw nine fives across the counter, and walked out of the shop without another word. The rest of the day passed on. More angry customers. At seven, we closed the shop, happily.

"That was the worst day yet." I said, and leaned against the locked door.

"Tell me about it. I don't think I've seen so many angry people." Emmett said, and started wiping down everything, like the glass cases, and the tables. Alice, Jasper and Rose came out from the back of the store, with frosting and flour all over them.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"We were working so fast, we didn't have time to clean up." Jasper said, brushing some of the flour off of his apron. I laughed at them, as I took off my apron and hung it on the hanger.

"Let's go. I don't think I can stand another second in here today." I said, and unlocked the front door. Everyone followed me out, and I locked it behind us. I hopped in my car, as everyone else did in their cars, also. I sped toward our condo, while the others followed. I got home first, and checked the mail. I flipped through everything. Nothing from Edward. They all looked like bills. I walked inside with them, and threw them on the kitchen counter.

"Movie night!" Rose yelled as she got inside. I laughed at her, and everyone else came through the door.

"I'll make the popcorn!" I volunteered, and got out two bags of microwave popcorn. I popped one in the microwave, while the others went into the living room to pick out the movies. One bag finished, and I put the other one in. I waited two minutes, as it finished, and put both of them in one big bowl. I grabbed it and went out into the living room.

"Popcorn's ready." I said, and handed them the bowl. "I'll be right back. I'm going to change." I walked up the stairs, and put on my favorite pair of sweatpants, and a volleyball t-shirt, from when Charlie, my dad, made me do volleyball camp, and I was just in everyone's way. But I still got a t-shirt for it. I hopped back downstairs, just as soon as the movie started. I plopped down on the couch, next to Rose and Emmett, and put my leg up on the coffee table. The movie was Juno. One of the most hilarious movies I've ever seen. I laughed a ton during the movie, as did the others. We watched another movie, Scary Movie 3, and I fell asleep on the couch. Emmett or Jasper must have carried me up to bed, because the next morning I woke up in my bed.

I yawned, and pulled back the covers. I took a quick shower, and got dressed. My normal black pants and white t-shirt. I got my cast off two months ago, and it felt good being able to walk without going up and down, or having to use crutches all the time. My leg had a few scratches on it, and I made sure, as soon as I got home, to shave my legs. I blow dried my hair, and put in in a side ponytail. I added a headband, and put on a little bit of make up. I finished up, and walked down to the kitchen. Alice was already up, standing in front of the coffee maker, waiting for her coffee to be done.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She said, but didn't turn towards me.

"Hey." I said, and plopped down at the counter. I looked at the unopened bills I put there the previous day.

"Want a cup?" Alice took the pitcher of coffee from under the maker, and poured herself a glass.

"Yes, please." I said. Alice handed me a cup, and I wrapped my hands around the cup, feeling the warmth. I drank a sip, and let the hot liquid pour down my throat.

"Did you open these, Bella?" Alice said, and pointed toward the bills.

"Not yet." I said. She started flipping through them, and opened them. "I'm going to go watch some morning cartoons." And I walked away into the living room. I heard a lot of ruffling coming from the kitchen.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed from the kitchen. I jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Alice was bawling her eyes out, as she handed me a letter. "Read it."

I took the letter from her shaking hand and started to read it.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_I'm sorry to inform you but, Lt. Edward Anthony Cullen, has been missing for a week now. He went out on a tank mission, and there was a bomb that went off. We have found no evidence of if he is alive or not. We are looking, but we are more then positive that he has passed away. I'm so sorry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lt. Laurent Nomad_


	17. Chapter 17

**So I know the suspense is killing you guys... and it's taking me forever and a day to update! Well here it is. Oh and the reviewers... huntpenny, xxjacexclaryxx, and Edward'sBella21!**

**BPOV**

Before the letter was over, I was in shock. I stood there, with the letter clasped tightly in my right hand, crumpling the paper. I stood as stiff as a board, and not moving a muscle. Emmett casually walked in.

"Morning, guys." He said, and then noticed Alice and I standing there crying. "Hey, what happened?" He asked concerned. I handed him the letter, and sat down on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I cried softly into my legs. I heard Emmett gasp. I knew he was trying to be brave in front of us, but I could hear him softly weeping into a kitchen towel.

"Bella, why are you sitting on the floor?" Jasper asked, walking into the kitchen. I didn't answer. I heard Emmett hand him the piece of paper.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Jasper whispered, as I heard him cry quietly. I heard heals click across the kitchen floor. It was Rose.

"What happened?" She automatically asked, as she saw all of us crying. Jasper handed her the letter, and sat down at the kitchen table. She gasped quietly. "He's gone." She whispered. We sat there for another ten minutes or so, getting sucked into our own thoughts, not saying a word. There was nothing to say. Then we realized we had to go work. I got off the floor, trying to make the tears stop falling. But every time I tried, they would come back.

"Bella, you can't go back to work." Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist, as I dug my face in his shoulder. It reminded me of how Edward used to do that to me, which made me cry even harder.

"I have to." I said, quietly.

"No you don't. We can cover for you. This can't be easy. Believe me, we get it. So you stay home, while you try to feel better." He kissed my forehead, and let go of me. I nodded softly, and walked to the living room. I heard the front door open and close, as everyone walked out of the house. I sat on the couch, and dug my face in the pillow, thinking about everything.

He's gone. I couldn't believe it, but it's true. The love of my live, the guy I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The man who changed my life forever, is gone. Disappeared. But hopefully is in a better place. I never got to tell him what I needed to tell him. I never got to tell him I loved him one more time. I never got to tell him yes, when he asked me to marry him. I never got to have babies with him, and name them all different names. And most importantly I never got to write him that one more letter.

Edward is... was my life. If I couldn't last six months without him, I sure as hell wasn't going to last the rest of my life without him. His smiled just brightened my day. That toothy grin, never failed to impress me. His deep green eyes would sweep me off my feet. His laugh was like music to my ears. And that hair. Oh that hair, I would run my hands through it all day if I could.

Music made me remind me of the way he played guitar and piano. He looked so graceful when he played, and like he had no worries in the world.

I got off the couch, and over to my guitar, that was leaning against the wall in the living room. I grabbed it and started to strum it. The soft music flooded through the room, bouncing off the walls. I knew only a few songs, from the two lessons where Edward taught me a few fingerings. I sat down in the wooden chair, that we kept in the corner. I sat down, and kept strumming along, until I got a soft melody going. The more I thought about playing the guitar, the more I wept. I cried so much, I stopped playing and pressed my forehead to the cold neck of the guitar.

After I got most of the tears to pass, I stood up from the chair, and walked over to the couch. I lied face down, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up, and saw Alice with red puffy eyes, standing over me.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She whispered, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey. How was work?" I asked, and sat up on the couch. I yawned, and stretched my arms.

"Long." She dragged out the o. I got up from the couch, and followed her into the kitchen, where everyone was crowded around the island.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked, leaning up on the counter.

"It doesn't get any better. It takes awhile to believe that he's actually gone." I let a tear fall. I looked down at the counter, looking at the different patterns engraved in it.

"I know what you mean. Today was the worst day of work ever." Rose sighed.

"Yeah, people were asking us what was wrong, and we didn't know how to answer." Emmett said. He must have worked the counter again.

"We need some fun tonight. We can't keep mourning." Alice smiled slightly. I nodded, while everyone else agreed.

"How about we go to a movie?" Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said simply. So that's what we did. That night all of us got dressed in our comfortable clothes, especially me, and went to go see a really stupid movie. I have no clue what it was about, and believe me I didn't want to know. It wasn't bringing my mind away from Edward, like Alice said. Actually, it made me think of Edward more, since I wasn't actually watching the movie. I started tearing up in my seat, but I had to make it look like I wasn't for the their sake's. Once it was over, I practically ran out of the theater, so I could go home, and just cry.

We got home at around ten, so I ran upstairs, and just lied in bed. I dug my face into my pillow and cried my eyes out.

I woke up the next morning with pink puffy eyes. I sniffled away the tears, for now, and went downstairs, without bothering to change. Emmett was down in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"Feeling better?" He set the paper down, and looked at me. I must have looked like a mess, with my hair spewed everywhere, and my eyes red and puffy. I shook my head slightly. He got up from his chair, and gave me a gentle hug. I buried my face in his chest, and cried.

"It's okay." He whispered softly, and rubbed circles on my back. I could hear my cell phone ring from the counter. I rubbed my eyes, and sniffled. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I sniffled into the phone.

"Bella?" Edward's voice flooded out of the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I know last chapter was a big surprise to you guys, and I got a lot of amazing reviewers! So here they are... , KCO8TwilightFan, BookAHolic965, Edward'sBella21, and an anonymous reviewer which was an amazing review! Thank you so so so much! (:**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Edward's voice flooded through the phone. There is no way this is happening. Edward is dead. It can't be him on the phone. Someone has to be playing a prank on me, because there is no way a zombie could call me. Just the sound of his voice made me cry even harder. Edward noticed, and started to get worried. "Bella! Why are you crying?"

"Edward? Is that really you?" I asked with my voice cracking, ignoring his question.

"Yes? Bella, you're starting to scare me." Edward said.

"Edward, you're dead. You can't be talking to me. Who is this really?" I broke down in tears.

"Wait what? I'm dead?" He almost yelled. I didn't have the energy to answer. Everyone else must have heard me crying, and they came in the kitchen with concerned looks on their faces. I put my hand up, before they could say anything. I put the phone on speaker, and put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet. "Bella? Bella! Are you there?"

Everyone gasped at the sound of Edward's voice, the girls started to cry into the guys shirts. I told them to be quiet so I could answer.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I'm coming home in two days. I'll be there on Friday afternoon. I'll explain what happened when I get there." Edward said, just as quiet as I did.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you're alive. I spent the last day thinking you were dead." I cried softly.

"It's okay, baby. I'm alive and well. I'll be there in a few days." He comforted me over the phone. "I have to go now."

"Okay. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, and hung up the phone. As soon as I shut the phone, I cried with tears of joy. I saw everyone else doing the same.

"He's alive." I whispered, after most of the tears were gone.

"This is unbelievable." Rose whispered.

"I know, I'm so happy!" Alice squealed and jumped up and down. "Group hug!" She squealed, and pulled all of us into a huge hug. After our moment was over, I broke from them and went up to my room. I grabbed a few of the letters he sent me, and put them in my purse. I knew I'd have to go to work today, so I went downstairs to wait for them.

Through out the day, I pulled out a few of the letters, and read them over. Each time a tear would get caught in my eye, until I realized I was at work, so I wiped the tears away, and got back to work.

As soon as we closed, I shut the door quickly, and turned the sign around to closed. I sighed and sat down at a table right next to the door.

"Tired?" Emmett asked, drinking a gulp out of his cold water bottle.

"Almost." I sighed, and picked up another letter.

"What are you reading?" He asked, and took a seat in front of me.

"Oh, nothing." I said, putting the letter down.

"Come on, Bells, it has to be something." He tried to take it out of my grasp.

"If you let go, I'll tell you." I warned, pulling the letter back. He let go, and I tucked it away in my purse.

"It's one of the letters Edward sent me." I told him looking down at my hands, that I was playing with.

"How many has he sent?" He asked.

"Give or take fifty." I smiled at the table.

"Geez. That's more writing then I've done in my lifetime." He laughed. I giggled lightly. "What are you so down about? He's coming home in like two days."

"The fact that he is coming home," He gave me a confused look. "I don't know what happened to him. What if it was so bad, that I couldn't be able to control myself, with the tears."

"Well, I know it can't be very bad, or else he wouldn't have talked to you on the phone." Emmett reassured. I nodded, knowing he was right.

"You know I'm right." He called, as I walked out the front door with my purse.

"Like always." I yelled back with a smile.

* * *

Today was Friday, and we had to work the day, because his flight didn't land until nine at night. The day at work took a little too long then I hoped. I still was working the counter, and the last thing I needed was everyone nagging at me. It was finally time for closing, and I ripped off my apron, and turned the open sign to close.

"Let's go!" I yelled, at everyone at the back of the store.

"Calm your nuts, Bells! It's only seven, and we don't have to be there until nine!" Rose yelled at me from the back, as she walked through the door, and took off her apron.

"Well, what if his flight lands early? And by the way, I don't have any!" I smirked at her.

"Whatever." She said, as the others came from the back of the store.

"Wait, hold that thought, can we go home so I can change?" I asked.

"Well, you brought your car today, so you can do that." Alice smiled.

"Right." I almost forgot. I rushed out the door and hoped in my car.

I got home, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a loose tank top. I put on a pair of flats, and grabbed my purse and keys. I ran out to my car, and drove to the airport. I got there a hour early, and parked my butt in front of his gate.

Everyone else arrived at the airport, ten minutes after I did. We stood there talking among ourselves, while we waited for his plane to land.

"I wonder what happened to him." Jasper thought out loud.

"Me too. There has to be something, since they thought he was dead." Rose agreed.

"Well, we will find out tonight, since he promised to explain." Emmett said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked for the tenth time that hour.

"8:50." Alice said, checking her watch, again. I was literally bouncing up and down, with excitement. Jasper and Emmett went to go to the bathroom, because apparently they didn't go all day. I leaned against the wall, banging my head against it.

"Bella!" Rose said, warning me with her eyes to stop. I pulled out my phone and started to play Angry Birds. I wasn't paying any attention to anything else, other then beating this level. Then, I felt a buzz coming from my phone. I exited out of the game, and opened a message from Edward. It read,

_Will you marry me?_

I gasped, and looked up. There was Edward, on one knee, with a ring box opened.

"Bella, since the day I met you in the shop, I knew there was something special about you. Now, ten months later, I've figured it out. You brighten my world up with just your smile. You bring music to the world, whenever you laugh. Your eyes are so deep, when I look in them, I can see inside them. Even though I've been gone for the past nine months, you've stuck with me through it all. And I love you for that. Will you marry me?" He asked again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Great reviewers which I love to read are... GoldenEyeslover1918, Edward'sBella21, KC08TwilightFan, DancinQueen, kselzer and last but certainly NOT least, .**

**I know you have been waiting for this chapter, so here it is.**

**Chapter 19 of Time.**

**BPOV**

"Will you marry me?" He asked again. I gasped as I looked down at the ring in the box. It was a huge diamond on top of a silver band. I looked back at his deep green eyes and smiled. I teared up, and put my right hand to my mouth.

"Of course." I said into my hand. His grin got even bigger, and slipped the ring onto my finger. The whole airport erupted in cheers. Edward got up from his knee, and kissed me hard. I smiled against his lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I noticed he had a black boot on his left leg, that went up to his knee, and a cast on his left arm, that went almost up to his shoulder.

"I love you." He said against my lips.

"I love you, too." I said back. "What happened?" I said, tracing my hand over scars on the left side of his face. They were deep gashes, wedged in his cheek.

"I'll explain later." He sighed. I kissed his left cheek softly and pulled back to look at about a hundred faces looking at us. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, and gave me a huge hug.

"Alice!" I yelled back.

"You're engaged!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"I know!" I squealed back.

"Let me see it." She said seriously. I pushed my left hand out, and she took my ring finger in her hand. She started squealing again, as she looked at the ring from all different angles.

"Did you get your fashion sense from me?" Alice looked over to Edward, who was grinning at us.

"I must have." He shrugged.

"Well, I've taught you well big brother." She smiled, and dropped my hand.

"Congratulations!" Rose squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her back.

"Who would have thought, shy Bella would be the first one married?" Rose smiled.

"I know! It's crazy!" I laughed.

"What did we miss?" Emmett said, as he and Jasper came back from the bathroom.

"Like everything." Rose laughed.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Alice started. "First of all, Edward came back. Then he got all romantic, and then... you're not going to believe this, but he proposed to Bella, and she, of course, said yes. They are going to be married on August thirteenth, and then they are going to have three kids and live happily ever after."

"Wow. All while we were in the bathroom?" Emmett asked, looking astounded.

"Half of it, anyway." I smiled, not so sure about the three kids and being married on August thirteenth.

"Let me see it!" Emmett snapped, motioning toward my hand that was now being held by Edward. I took my hand out of his, and handed it to Emmett.

"Oh, girl, this is fabulous." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Thanks?" I said.

"And by the way, bro, welcome home." Emmett dropped my hand, and gave Edward a big man hug.

Edward laughed and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Why don't we get you home so we can find out what the hell happened to you." Jasper suggested, and grabbed Alice's hand. We got Edward's bags, and went home.

We got home, and gathered around the fireplace. I sat in Edward's arms, as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close. I sat there in his arms, as the others came and sat around the fireplace.

"So what happened, man?" Emmett finally asked.

"Well, I got sent off on a mission, and there was a bomb that went off. It shattered almost the whole left half of my body." Edward explained, motioning to his arm and leg and face.

"Well then what about the commander guy that sent us a letter saying you were dead?" Rose asked, from Emmett's arms.

"What letter?" Edward asked confused. I got out of his arms and went to the kitchen counter to grab the letter. I came back and handed it to him. I sat back down in his embrace and reread it. It made me cry just reading it again, even though I was sitting in his arms. His face got more and more astonished as he read on. When he finished he dropped the letter.

"Lt. Laurent Nomad must have thought I was dead, since I was in the hospital for the past week or so." Edward explained. We all nodded in understanding.

"When do you have to go back?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, about that..." He started, and it looked like everyone in the room started to freak out. "I never have to go back. I served my last term there, and I get to stay home." He smiled, as did everyone in the room.

"I think this is time for a celebration!" Alice jumped off the floor. She ran into the kitchen, and came back with six long forks, and a bag of big marsh mellows. She handed each of us a fork, and we each grabbed a marsh mellow. We put the marsh mellow at the end of the fork. We all circled close to the fireplace, and finished our marsh mellows.

"This is a good way to come home." Edward said, and kissed the top of my head. I blew off the fire from my marsh mellow, and took a bite of the melting blob on my fork.

"I haven't roasted marsh mellows since I was about nine." I admitted, with a small smile, putting a new marsh mellow on my fork. After everyone ate about two marsh mellows, we all went up to bed. I got into my pajamas, and Edward put on a pair of sweatpants, and no shirt. I sat knelt down by my bed, and put my hands together. Edward knelt next to me, and grabbed one of my hands.

"Thank you, God, for bring him home to me almost safe. At least he isn't dead. Thank you for blessing me and my friends with everything you have given us. Amen." I whispered.

"Thank you, God, for bringing me back to my soul mate, with barely a scratch. Amen." He whispered, as he pulled me and himself off the floor. He pulled me down on the bed next to him, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight, almost husband." I whispered against his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT!**

**Big thanks to KC08TwilightFan and Edward'sBella21! Okay, so here's the thing for this chapter. I decided to skip all of the wedding preparation for this story, since it's pretty much the same stuff as my other story Trip to Remember. So here's the wedding, and the next chapter will be the reception! Thank you so much for reading! And no worries, these two chapters are NOT the last ones!**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Get up! You know what day it is!" Alice barged into my room, and opened up my blinds. Last night had to be one of the worst nights of my life. I had no interaction with Edward at all, and I won't until my wedding at one today. Yes, that's right. Today is my wedding day. The day I've been waiting six months for. Alice was a crazy mad woman, making sure everything was ready for today, and if it doesn't go smoothly today, she just might flip.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I sat up out of my bed, and stretched my arms above my head.

"Go take a shower. Rose and I will be in here in exactly fifteen minutes to get you ready." Alice commanded, and left my room. I looked at the clock and it read eight in the morning. I took a quick shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I got out of the shower ten minutes later, and got dressed in a t-shirt and short cotton shorts. Alice and Rose barged in my room, and dragged me down the hallway.

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked, as they pulled my by my elbows into Alice's bathroom. They took one of those spin chairs, and put it in the bathroom, from Alice's room. They plopped me down in it, and started brushing it.

"So, Bells are you nervous?" Rose asked, as she started to braid my hair, I guessed. They had me turned around so I couldn't see myself in the mirror.

"Kind of. But I know there is not reason to be." I admitted.

"Exactly. Rose and I have everything under control." Alice started applying something to my face. I sat like this for three hours, getting nipped and tucked all day long. After they finished at around eleven thirty, they let me go get something to eat for lunch, but not to look in the mirror. I walked down the kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle were drinking a cup of coffee.

"Here comes the bride." Esme said with a smile. I smiled back, and grabbed the bread out of the pantry.

"You look gorgeous, honey." Carlisle said, and dumped the rest of his coffee in the sink.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and got out ham and mayo, to make myself a sandwich. I finished eating my sandwich and went back upstairs to Alice's bathroom. I walked in and saw Alice and Rose looking as beautiful as ever, in their bridesmaids dresses.

"You guys look stunning." I smiled at them.

"Thank you. But today isn't about us. It's about you. And were not done with you just yet." They set me down in the chair again, and started fixing my hair up a bit. While they did that, I started rehearsing my vows, over and over in my head. They finished my hair at around twelve.

"Time to get in your dress." Alice said excitedly, and ran into her closet to grab my wedding dress. I stood up out of my chair, and over to the garment bag that Alice had in her hands. She unzipped it, and took the dress out. She unzipped the back of the dress, as I took off my t-shirt, and shorts. I had a strapless bra, and a sexy pair of underwear underneath. Alice and Rose lifted the dress above my head, careful not to mess up my hair, and slid it down my body. Alice zipped it up as soon as it was in the right place. Rose pulled me over to the big mirror in Alice's bathroom, to show me what I looked like.

I could hardly recognize myself. My hair was twisted up in curls, and braids. I had a beaded head band in, that complimented the dress. My eyes were smoky, with a little bit of blush on my cheeks. My eyelashes were as tall as a skyscraper. My dress was as white as cotton, and had a sweetheart neckline, and was strapless. It poofed out at the bottom, it was kind of like a mermaid. I gasped as soon as I saw myself.

"Thank you guys, so much. I could never have done this without you." I gave each of them a hug, with tears streaming down my face.

"You're welcome." They said at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys with your weddings." I pulled back and smiled at them.

"No crying. You can't mess up your make-up." Alice smiled back. Rose grabbed all three of our flower bouquets, and we all headed down to the car. We took Esme's big SUV, because I needed to fit in the back with all my dress. I got into the car, carefully, as we drove to the beach, where our ceremony was taking place, since we live in Florida. We got to the beach, and we went into a building right by where the ceremony was, which is where we are having the reception. We walked in the building, and I saw Charlie waiting there in his tux.

"Dad!" I squealed, and gave him a tight hug. Edward met Charlie about a week after the engagement. Charlie didn't care that we were already engaged, because he loved as soon as he walked through the door. The fact that he was in the military, was good enough for him.

"Bells, you look flawless." He pulled back, and looked at my dress.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Bells." He smiled at me.

"It's time!" Alice squealed, as we walked out of the building. I had my arm looped with his, and clutched my flowers in my other hand. I could hear the wedding march as we got closer to the ceremony. Rose walked down the white aisle first, and disappeared from my view. Alice followed about three seconds later, and Charlie and I followed three seconds after her. We walked slowly down the white aisle. As everyone watched me, I stared at Edward standing at the end of the aisle, wearing his army tuxedo, with all the different buttons coming off of it, looking as handsome as ever. He grinned as soon as he looked into my eyes through my veil, and I blushed. We made it to the end, and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's. I smiled up at Edward, as we turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful afternoon, to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that objects to this matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said loudly. No one said anything, thankfully.

"You may now exchange your vows. Bella." He motioned for me to start.

Edward turned to face me, and grabbed both my hands in his. "Do you remember when war was just a card game? Do you remember when saying you were going to leave home for months, was only when you were mad at your parents? Do you remember when guns were just toys? And goodbyes were only for tomorrow? Not anymore. But I can tell you that I promise not to let you leave anymore ever. I promise to love you, and listen to you. I promise to be patient, as much as I can. I promise to never leave your side, and support you on all your decisions. I just promise." I finished with tears in my eyes. Edward reached up, and wiped away a tear that was about to fall.

"Edward." The priest said. He pulled a slip of paper out from his pant pocket.

"I'm going to read you letter that was supposed to be sent, when they thought I was dead." He cleared his throat and began reading the letter. "Dear Bella, You know what we need? Time. Time together. Time with our families. Time to laugh. Time to cry. Time to do everything, that I can't do without you. The problem with time I've learned, whether it's the last week we spent together or the last day I've spent alive, eventually time always runs out. I want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will. I've spent the last 9 months imagining what our future will be like. Have a big brick house, with a white picket fence. Mini Bella and Edward's running around the yard, in only their diapers. You and I sitting on the porch swing watching them run around. But now I will never know. I know you will take care of my family for me, and keep them in a straight line. Heaven was always a place I've dreamed of. I never thought I'd be this young to go there, but it can happen. If I do go to heaven, I'll be smiling down at you. Forever and always. I love you, Bella. Don't forget it. Your soul mate, Edward." His voice cracked at the last part, and almost broke down crying. I reached up a cupped his face in my hand. I let the tears fall down my face. I dropped my hand, and looked back at the priest.

"At this time, I ask you, Edward, and you, Bella, to face each other, and take each others hands." The priest said, as we did what we were told.

"Do you, Edward, take Bella to your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Edward.

"I do." He smiled down at me.

"Do you, Bella, take Edward to you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Edward looked down at me, with a small smile playing on his lips. "I do." I grinned up at him.

"Can I have the rings please?" Esme stood up from her chair, and walked over with the rings on a little pillow. Edward grabbed my ring, and held my left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." He slipped the diamond band on my ring finger. I grabbed the golden band for him.

"With this ring I thee wed." I slipped it on his ring finger. I looked up from his finger, and smiled.

"By the power rested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest didn't even finish his sentence before Edward had my veil pulled from over my face and crashed his lips against mine. He had my face cradled in his hands, as our lips moved in sync. I almost forgot we had an audience, so I pulled back. We turned to face a cheering audience, and walked back down the aisle, with our hands tangled together. Picture time.

We had a photographer taking pictures of us during the ceremony, and now we had the group pictures. Our whole family followed us off onto the beach, where we were taking the pictures. First it was the whole group. Edward and I stood in the middle, while Esme, Alice and Rose stood on my right and Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett and Jasper stood on Edwards left. After that it was just Edward, me, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. Then just Alice, Rose and I. The last group picture was just Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

The last pictures were just Edward and I. Alice, Rose and Esme went to go entertain the guests before the reception. The first one was of Edward and I just smiling. Then it was me leaned over and Edward kissing me. The third one Edward had his arms wrapped around me, with my back to him, we were both laughing. Finally it was us two looking off into the ocean, wrapped in each others arms.

"Reception time." I smiled at him, and pulled him toward the building.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm kind of disappointed because only ONE person reviewed for the last chapter, which was the WEDDING! So HUGE thanks to the AMAZING reviewer KC08TwilightFan!**

**Now time for the reception. It may or may not be the last chapter!**

**BPOV**

"Give it up for, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" I heard the DJ yell, as the crowd errupted in cheers. We pushed open the door to the reception, with big grins on our faces, and walked into the huge crowd of people. We walked to the long table, right by the dance floor. We took the spots right in the middle, and sat down. There was a huge dance floor that lit up, and a big stage right behind it, where the DJ was set up on the corner of it.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, and gave me a hug sitting down. She was sitting on my right, while Edward was sitting on my left. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" I pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

"You're officially a Cullen. Which means, you're offically my sister!" She squealed.

"I'm just as excited as you." I giggled slightly. I turned back to Edward who was pouring both me and him a glass of champagne. I took a sip, and put it back down on the white table cloth.

"I love you." I turned towards Edward and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, too." He pulled back, with a grin. "Care to dance?" He asked, standing up from his chair.

"I would love to." I got up from mine, and took Edward's hand that he offered me. We walked onto the dance floor, with everyone cheering in the background. He put one had on my waist, and the other held onto my hand. We moved from side to side, as the song Marry Me by Train flooded through the speakers.

"I never thought this day would come." Edward whispered to me.

"Me either. That was the longest six months I've ever been through." I smiled up at him, as we contiued to sway to the music.

"Now we're married, Mrs. Cullen." He grinned back.

"I love the sound of that." I laughed quietly.

"I do, too." He spun me around, and pulled me back into his arms. I laughed, and swayed again.

"You're a great dancer, by the way." I admitted.

"I've had a little bit of practice." He grinned, and kissed me. I kissed him back, moving my lips against his. We broke apart, and smiled. The song ended, and everyone clapped. I blushed, and we walked back to the long table. I had just sat down when Charlie came up to me with his hand extended for me to take it. I looked at it, then up at him, with a questioning look on my face.

"It's time for the father daughter dance." He smiled, and I took his hand. We walked back onto the dance floor, just as Esme and Edward were making their way there. He grabbed my waist, awkwardly, and took my hand.

"My little girl is leaving me." I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl. Just one phone call, and I'll be over there with you watching the big baseball game on TV." I smiled.

"I'll remember that one." He chuckled. "So, what are your and Edward's plans for the future?"

"I honestly don't know. We haven't really talked about it. But I do know, we are planning on getting our own house, and start a family."

"He's really good for you, Bells." He said.

"I know." I grinned.

"I'm glad you have him to take care of you. I know I'm getting to old to help you out anymore." He winked.

"Dad, you can't be more then forty." I joked.

"Close enough." He chuckled. I looked out of the corner of my eye, Esme and Edward floating all over the dance floor, with much gracefullness.

"Mind if I cut in?" Emmett said, coming up next to Charlie and I.

"Sure, but make sure she doesn't fall." Charlie let go of me, and let Emmett in my arms.

"Congrats, Bells. Look who got married first out of all of us." He grinned.

"Thanks, Em. I've been wondering when I'd get a dance from you." I smiled. I felt saw him cringe as I stepped on his foot.

"Sorry. I'm not very..." I couldn't find the right word.

"Coordinated. Graceful. Able to stay on your feet." He finished.

"That's the one." I laughed. "So, Em, when are you going to pop the question to Rose?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Soon. Don't worry little Bella, soon." He answered.

"How long is soon? Like a day? A week? A month?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever I find that perfect ring, which shouldn't be long at all." He smiled.

"Good." I said, satisfied.

"How long until we get to see little Bella and Edward's running around?" He winked at me.

"I hope not long." I smiled.

"Hey, Em, I'd like a dance with the bride." Jasper came up to us, with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Watch out, she steps on your feet." Emmett grinned, and walked back to the long table, to get Rose to dance with him. Jasper grabbed my waist, and my hand, and we swayed back and forth.

"Congrats, sis." He smiled.

"Sis?" I asked, confused. If he was calling me sis, and Alice is my sister now that means... "You proposed?" I almost yelled.

"Shh! No one knows yet, and we don't want to announce it yet, since it is your wedding after all." He explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you, Jas!" I gave him a big hug, and got back to dancing with him. "When did you ask her?"

"About two minutes ago." He looked over to the long table, as did I, and saw Alice jumping up and down squealing, looking at her left hand, while everyone stared at her.

"Someone is certainly excited." I smiled at her. "So, when is it going to be?" I asked.

"Well, knowing Alice, it has to be sometime in the near future, because you know how she doesn't like to wait."

"True. So maybe two months, tops." I figured. As soon as the song ended, I went back over to the long table, and took a drink of my champagne.

"Excuse me." I looked up at the stage, and sure enough, there was Edward with his guitar, sitting on a chair, with a guitar in his lap. Everyone saw him, and cheered. "Hey everyone. I'm sure you already know this, but I'm Edward Cullen, the groom. I would like Mrs. Bella Cullen to come up on stage right now." He looked out into the crowd, and found me. He smiled, and motioned for me to join him. I got up from my chair, and up to the stage. I stood on the opposite corner of the stage then the DJ.

"This song is dedicated to you, Bella. I love you, and I hope you like it." He looked back down at his guitar, and started strumming. I automatically knew the song. Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison. I put my hand up to my mouth, and the tears fell. He smiled up at me, and began to sing.

_Hey where did we go, _  
_Days when the rains came _  
_Down in the hollow, _  
_Playin' a new game, _  
_Laughing and a running hey, hey _  
_Skipping and a jumping _  
_In the misty morning fog with _  
_Our hearts a thumpin' and you _  
_My brown eyed girl, _  
_You my brown eyed girl. _

_Whatever happened _  
_To Tuesday and so slow _  
_Going down the old mine _  
_With a transistor radio _  
_Standing in the sunlight laughing, _  
_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, _  
_Slipping and sliding _  
_All along the water fall, with you _  
_My brown eyed girl, _  
_You my brown eyed girl. _

_Do you remember when we used to sing, _  
_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da _

_So hard to find my way, _  
_Now that I'm all on my own. _  
_I saw you just the other day, _  
_My how you have grown, _  
_Cast my memory back there, Lord_  
_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout _  
_Making love in the green grass _  
_Behind the stadium with you _  
_My brown eyed girl _  
_You my brown eyed girl_

_Do you remember when we used to sing _  
_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

When he finished, I had tears streaming down my face. Even though I was crying, I smiled at him, as the whole crowd erupted in cheers. I walked over to him, and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard on the lips, and he kissed me back. I heard someone whistle from the audience, and I knew it was Emmett without looking. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"You are amazing." I said slowly.

"I love you." He grinned.

"I love you, too." I laughed, and pulled him off stage. After a little more dancing, we decided we were going to have dinner now. The waiters and waitresses came and gave everyone a small salad to begin with. Then everyone had a choice between lobster or steak. When everyone was almost finished with dinner, I saw Alice stand up from her chair, and hit her fork to her class three times.

*Clink*Clink*Clink*

"Can I have you're attention?" She almost yelled. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you." The DJ handed her a microphone to talk into.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Alice, Bella's maid of honor. As the maid of honor, I have to make a speech, which is what I'm going to do. I'm going to try to make it good." Everyone laughed. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate the happy couple for making it almost a year apart. I know I could never do that with Jasper. There's just no way. You guys are the bravest people I know. Maybe not the most coordinated couple, but the bravest. Second of all, I'd like to wish you guys many years of happiness, and I can't wait to be an aunt." She said, and handed the microphone over to Emmett.

"How's your night going so far, people of America?" I heard the crowd mumble a few good's and great's. "Well, that's good. I am Edward's best man, as you should know. I'm going to try to make this speech short, so I can get some cake to eat. Anyway, oh my gosh, you're married now! I'm happy for you guys, and I couldn't wait for this day to come, so I could make this terrible speech. Actually I couldn't wait for this day because I see the way you look at each other. That's all a man needs to see to be able to determine if they are good for each other or not. Congrats, guys." He lifted his glass of champagne in the air, as did everyone else, and took a sip.

Cake time.

Edward and I got up from our seats, and walked over hand in hand, to the cake. It was gorgeous. It was three tiers, and had little roses all over it. The flavor was Red Velvet, which was Edward and my favorite cake.

I grabbed the knife, and Edward put his hand on top of mine. We positioned it on the middle teir, and cut through on one side. We did the same an inch away and sliced it. We took the little spatula thing, and put it on a glass plate. I grabbed a fork, as did Edward, and put a chunk of cake on the fork. Edward put his in front of my mouth, and I did the same to his mouth. I put the chunk of cake in his mouth, putting a little bit of frosting on his nose. He put it in my mouth, and I moaned it was so good. He had a little bit of frosting on his hand, and swiped it across my cheek. I swallowed the chunk of cake, and laughed out loud. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the frosting off my face.

We cut the rest of the cake, and let everyone get a slice. After everyone got fed, we got a slice, and went back to our chairs.

"This cake is delicious." I said, and took another bite of cake.

Once everyone finished eating the cake, I saw Alice grab a chair, and put it in the middle of the dance floor. I groaned at the thought of what was coming.

"Bella! Come on, take a seat." Alice said, and motioned toward the chair. I got up from the long table and sat down on the chair in the middle of the dance floor.

"Okay, men! All of you come stand over here!" Alice motioned to the second half of the dance floor. A lot of the men walked up to the dance floor, and waited there. Edward came over, and kneeled down in front of me. I lifted my dress up to about my mid thigh. He used his teeth, and slid the garter down my leg. I was laughing at him the whole time, because he was so concentrated on gettng the garter down my leg. He got it off, and stood up with it in his hands. I put my dress back down, and saw Edward turn around, and throw the garter at the group of men.

The weird thing was, my dad caught it. I busted out laughing. All the men walked back to their seats, as my dad came up to Edward, and handed the garter to him.

"I don't think I want this." He laughed, and sat down at his spot at the long table.

"Okay, ladies! Come stand over here on this side of the dance floor." Alice called out to everyone. All the girls stood in the same spot as the guys did before. I took my bouqet of flowers, and turned around. I threw it behind my head, and turned around to see who caught it. Esme caught it, and looked very proud of it. All the ladies went back to their seats, and Esme came up to me, and tried to hand it to me.

"No, no, no. You keep it." I said, pushing it back to her.

"If you insist." She smiled, and went back to her chair. I took the chair back to the table it came from, and went to grab Edward.

"Let's dance." I smiled, and pulled him on the dance floor.

We danced all night long, until the early hours of the morning, when it was just Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I. Everyone had already left. Our parents had said goodnight at around midnight, and we had been alone ever since.

"I think it's time to hit the hay." I yawned as Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Goodnight, everyone!" I called, as we walked out to the car.

"Bye, guys! Congrats!" I heard Rose yell behind us.

Honeymoon in the morning. Couldn't wait.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I was on vacation, and didn't have internet access! Then I wanted this chapter to be just perfect, because unfortunately this is the last chapter! :( But if you do read my other stories then you won't be as sad! Thank you for all the readers out there that read this book until the very end. And to all my AMAZING reviewers!**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**

BPOV

"Alec! Jane! Get down here now! You're going to be late for school!" I yelled up the stairs to my first set of twins. They were starting third grade this year, in the same class. Edward and I had another set of twins who just turned two. They were both boys, named Sam and Tyler. And we had a little girl, named Emily who was just starting kindergarten. As the middle child, she was the quietest, and didn't get into much trouble.

"Hold on, Mom! I have to get my hair perfect for the school pictures today!" Jane yelled back down to me, as I scattered around the kitchen getting my purse together, and my shoes on. Alec came shuffling down the stairs, with a smug look on his face.

"Mom?" He plopped down at the kitchen table and grabbed an apple that was sitting in a white bowl, in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, honey?" I asked, and put my left heel on, that I had to wear for work. We shut down the cupcake shop a few years back, because it was real tough to handle after every one of us had kids. Now I am an author, meeting up with the publisher about how the book is. Normally I work from home writing this book.

"Do I have to go to school? Isn't," I saw him count on his fingers. "Four years of school long enough? I mean, I already know how to read, write, add, and subtract." He sighed, and took a bite of the apple, after he wiped it off on his new shirt I got him.

"There's a whole world out there you still have to learn, Alec. It won't be so bad. If I remember correctly third grade was probably one of my favorite years in elementary school." I admitted. I grabbed my thermos of coffee, and took a big swig of it.

"Okay. If you say so." He grumbled, and continued to eat his apple.

"Jane!" I screamed again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She bounced down the steps, with her backpack attached to her back. She joined her brother at the table, and ate a banana.

"Hey, babe?" I heard Edward call from our bedroom. Edward and I were more in love then ever. One month after our wedding, we got pregnant with the twins. Three years later, we had Emily, then three years after that we had the boys. On our honeymoon, we went to Australia. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen besides my amazing husband. We made love dozens of times, which must have triggered the twins being born.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Can you come here for a second?" I walked down the hallway from the kitchen, to our bedroom, and found him struggling with his tie.

"Let me see that." I grinned, and took his hands off the tangled tie, and replaced them with mine. I folded and tucked his tie.

"Thanks." He kissed my forehead, while I was still tying it.

"Maybe I should teach you how to tie this, instead of having me tie it every morning." I suggested, and pecked my lips on his.

"I don't think so. It's just another excuse for you to touch me." He smiled his crooked smile, that never refused to amaze me.

I giggled and finished his tie. I smoothed it down, and looked around the room.

"Where are the boys?" I asked him.

"In the living room, watching some morning cartoons." He intertwined his fingers with mine, as we walked out of the bedroom, and back into the kitchen.

"Emily!" I yelled into no where, trying to figure out where she went.

"Boo!" She popped out from behind the kitchen doorway.

"Ah! You scared me." I faked being scared. I laughed, and picked her up in my arms.

She giggled, and moved around in my arms.

"Let's go to school, Mommy!" She said, as I set her back down on her feet. She went over to the front door, and grabbed her Barbie backpack. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, as I watched Emily. I turned around in the warm pair of arms, and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

"You're taking Sam and Tyler with you to work today, right?" I asked Edward.

"Correct." He nodded, and pulled me closer to him.

"And don't forget about Mary's birthday party tonight." I reminded him. Mary was Alice's soon to be one year old daughter. Alice had one other daughter named Angela, who turned four in April.

"How could I forget about my favorite goddaughter?" He grinned proudly.

"That's probably because she's your only goddaughter." I giggled slightly, and pressed my lips on his.

"Ew. Do you guys always have to kiss?" I heard Jane say from the kitchen table. We pulled apart and looked at her.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Edward stated, with a smirk.

"Come on guys, I have to get you to school. Let's go." I called throughout the house, to change the subject. I walked over to the front door, and put on my jacket.

"Have a good day at work, honey." Edward gave me a peck on the lips as I finished buttoning up my jacket.

"You too." I smiled at him, as he went to the living room, probably to go get the boys.

"Emily!" I called throughout the house.

"Right here, mom." She was sitting on the steps to the upstairs, waiting for the three of us to be ready.

"You can go get in the car." I said, and opened the front door for her to go wait outside.

"Jane! Alec!" I yelled at them, as I grabbed my keys and purse. They shuffled out the door, as I followed closely behind. I strapped Emily in her booster seat, as the twins buckled themselves up. I got behind the wheel, and drove the short distance to their school.

Once we got there I unstrapped Emily from her booster seat, as the twins ran up into the school, since they knew where to go and what to do. I held Emily's hand, while we walked a few feet behind the twins. We got to the third grade classroom, and I kissed both Alec and Jane on the forehead.

"Bye, guys. I'll be here to pick you up at three." I said, and walked down the hall to the kindergarten room. I stood outside the door, and kneeled down in front of my daughter.

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day at school. I'll be right here to pick you up when the bell rings." The only reason why I didn't say what time it was because she didn't know how to tell time yet.

"Bye, mommy!" She gave me a tight hug around the neck. She walked through the doors, to the classroom that took a year away from me. I watched as she walked in, and then walked back down the hall, and to my car to drive to the publishing company I go to. Right as I was about to pull up, I got a phone call from the publishing company.

"This is Isabella." I said into the phone, and pulled into a parking spot.

"Yes, Isabella." I heard the main publisher talk through the phone named Felix. "We do not need to meet with you today. We love your book and we need nothing changed, so there would be no point in waisting any more of your time. We will give you the details later about the publishing date, and so on."

I was so shocked I could barely speak. "Thank you so much, Felix!" I squealed through the phone.

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you soon." I heard the other line click, signaling he hung up. I quickly dialed Edward's number and put it on speaker. I set it on the dash board, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey." He said out of breath through the phone.

I giggled a little bit. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"The boys are everywhere in my office. They are climbing all over things, and I'm trying to get work done." He sighed.

"I'll swing by and pick them up for you, if you want." I offered.

"I thought you have a meeting at the publishers. Right about now." He said.

"Well, about that, instead of having me go there, they just told me over the phone they loved it and didn't want to change anything. So, I don't have to go there until they give me all the details." I said, and pulled into his work.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" He said excitedly.

"Thanks." I laughed into the phone, while I walked through the revolving door, and into the building. Edward is an accountant. He is amazing with numbers, which I never knew about until he got the job here after the military. I went into the elevator and pushed floor four.

"So, do you know when it's going to be published?"

"That I don't know yet. But Felix said he would call me back about that." The doors opened to his floor, and I stepped out. "I'm almost to your office. Hold on." I pushed the end button and pushed open Edward's door.

"Mommy!" Tyler squealed, and moved his little legs over to me. I grinned and swept him up in my arms.

"How's my little boy?" I laughed, and kissed his cheek. "I heard you've been being loud while Daddy's trying to work." He put his hands over his mouth, and giggled into them. I laughed, and looked up at Edward. He was grinning over at us, holding Sam on his left knee. I set Tyler down, and went over to Edward and pecked him on the lips.

"Ready to go back to work?" I asked, pointing at a huge stack of papers on the right side of his desk.

"Hell yes." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, we will get out of here so you can get to work." I picked both the boys up, Tyler in my right, Sam in my right. "Say bye-bye, Daddy." I told him.

"Bye-bye!" They both said, and waved at him. He grinned and waved back.

"I'll see you later, boys." He smiled, as we closed the door behind us.

* * *

The rest of the day went on, watching the boys and cleaning the house. The birthday party started at six, and it was currently five.

"Sam, go pick out the shirt you want to wear from this drawer." I pointed to the bottom drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a green and blue striped polo. "Good pick, buddy." I slipped it on his head, after putting on his khaki shorts. Tyler picked out a red and white striped polo, so I put that on with the khaki shorts.

"Emily! Jane! Alec! Are you all ready to go when Dad gets home?" I yelled throughout the house, from the boys room.

"Yes, mom!" They all said in unison. They shuffled slowly down the stairs, just as my amazing husband came through the front door.

"Hey, babe." He came over to me, and pecked my lips.

"Hey. You ready to go?" I smiled up at him.

"I was born ready." He grinned, and lifted Tyler up off the floor. I walked out to the car, with Sam in my arms. The twins and Emily sat in the back of the mini van, while the boys took the second two seats. I strapped Sam in his car seat, then walked back into the house to grab the presents for Mary. I put them in the trunk, as Edward started the car. I shut the trunk, and hopped in the passenger seat.

We arrived at Alice's house not five minutes later. The twins and Emily ran out of the car, and in through the front door. I laughed at them, and got Sam out of his car seat. Edward got Tyler out, and we walked together inside hand in hand.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal from the hallway. She ran around the corner, and practically jumped in my arms. I laughed, and hugged her back.

"Hey, Alice. Long time no see!" I shifted my weight, and held Sam higher in my arms. He squirmed around in my arms, so I set him down. "Where is the birthday girl?" I smiled, and looked around for her.

"She's with Jas. He's been setting up the party out side since around eight this morning." She sighed.

"Well, how about we go check it out." I started walking toward the back door. I remember the day that Jasper and Alice got this house. It was one day after their honeymoon. It was one of those white picket fence houses, that you could picture and grandmother living in, sitting on the swing on the front porch.

We walked out the sliding glass door, and there was colors everywhere. Streamers were hanging above us, every direction. There was a bounce house in the corner of the back yard. A table full of food and drinks was set up right in front of the deck.

"Auntie Bella!" I looked down, and saw Angela running toward us. I held out my arms, and lifted her in them.

"Hey, Ang. Have you been bouncing in the bouncy house?" I said in my little kid voice.

"Yes! All day! Daddy got mad at me, but I didn't care. It was just so fun." She giggled.

"I'm sure it was. Why don't you go play in it, while your mom and I talk?" I asked her.

"Okay, Bella." She said, and hopped out of my arms. She ran across the yard, and ran inside the slot, that led to the bouncy house.

"Can you believe it's been a year since you've had Mary?" I asked Alice with a smile.

"It feels like it was just yesterday, I was pushing and screaming trying to get her out of me." She giggled, and grabbed a soda from the table in front of the deck.

"Maybe you will go through all that glory again." I laughed with her.

"Oh for sure I will. Jasper really wants a boy, so he will want more until then." She explained.

"I know what you're saying. Edward just wanted more and more kids, and now we have our hands full with five kids." I grabbed a soda from the table, and popped it open.

"Oh boy, if I had five kids, the only thing we would eat would be noodles." Alice chuckled, and took a sip of her soda.

"We almost do. But just think, Alice, if you have two more girls, then Jas is going to want another just to see if it's a boy."

"Oh we are definitely not having three more kids. Two at most." She giggled.

"Bella!" Someone squealed from behind me. I turned around, and saw Rose on the other side of the yard. She had her arms out, as she ran towards me. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Rose! I haven't seen you in forever!" I let go of her, and stood back by Alice.

"I know, it's been forever. We have to get together some time, just a girls night out." I saw Emmett come in from the back gate, holding their baby boy. They named him Marcus, but Mark for short. He is around four months old, and has the thickest black hair you would ever see on a four month old.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the yard, which startled the baby. He started crying, and Emmett freaked out.

"I don't know what to do! Rose! Help!" He said, with a panic look on his face.

"Give him to me." She sighed, and held her arms out for him. She rocked him in her arms, and he calmed down.

"Thanks, babe." He kissed her on the lips, and ran through the sliding glass door, toward Edward and Jasper.

"It's been four months and he still doesn't know how to calm him down." She kept rocking him until he fell asleep.

"That was the same thing with Jasper. When Angela had a full diaper he would hand her to me to make sure I changed it and not him. But when we had Mary, he did figure this stuff out on his own." Alice explained.

"He had to figure it out on his own on the twins, because then I'd have to practically raise two kids by myself. He did pretty good at it, if I do say so myself." I told her.

"Let's just hope Emmett figures it out." She sighed.

"He's grown so much! And look at that hair!" Alice squealed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Alice nodded frantically, as Rose set him in her arms.

"Hi, Mark!" She said in her baby voice. She kept talking to the baby, when the guys came out the back door.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed, as stalked out, with Alec hanging from his shoulders.

"Having fun?" I pointed my question toward Alec.

"Oh yeah." He smiled, and nodded his head.

"Hey, Bells! I haven't see you in forever." Jasper said, and gave me a tight hug.

"Get your hands off my woman, Jas." Edward joked, and came up from behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed, and leaned against his body.

"Rose, it looks like he's asleep. Do you want me to go lay him down in his stroller?" Alice asked, looking down at the babies tiny face.

"Yeah, that's fine." Rose answered. Alice walked the baby over to the stroller, that was sitting on the back porch. She set him in it, and pushed it over to us.

Jasper cleared his throat, and looked at all of us, standing in a circle around him. "I have an announcement to make." He said, while holding Alice's hand, stroking the back of it.

"What is it, man?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arm over Rose's shoulder.

"Well... um... Alice and I is pregnant again." He said with a big grin.

"Congratulations, guys!" I squealed, and gave each of them a hug.

"Yeah guys, congrats!" Rose giggled. After everyones congratulations we all went back into our circle.

"So, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Edward asked.

"I hope a boy, but with the two girls we have now, probably going to be a girl." Jasper admitted. He rubbed Alice's stomach, even though she wasn't showing at all.

"What about you, Alice?" Rose asked her.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I could care less." She smiled, and looked up at Jasper. He pecked her on the lips, and looked back at us.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"About six weeks." Alice answered, holding her belly.

"I would like to make a toast, guys." Emmett declared. He rose his beer can in the air. "To family and friends, living together as one." We all rose our sodas/beers, and drank.

"To family and friends." We all said as one.

You know fifteen years ago I would have never imagined myself standing here with an amazing, sexy husband, five talented kids, four amazing friends, and an incredible life. Fifteen years ago, I was working at a cupcake shop, with my two best friends. Edward and I have been through our ups and downs, but the thing about life, they say, is it goes on. But I have no problem with that.

**So if you loved this chapter, please review, and please please read my other stories! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**


End file.
